


Easy Living (Butch's story)

by acidflapjack



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 3
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidflapjack/pseuds/acidflapjack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After deciding to write a chapter where my FLW free's Butch in my Harkness companion story, I figured I wanted to write something about how he manages to get to Rivet city and how he makes out if he never became a companion,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An off shoot from the story "Crazy he calls me"

“So what ya gonna do old man?”  
“What I've wanted to do for a while now”  
“Yeah and what's that?”  
He had seen the fist come towards him but only when it was inches from his face he felt his jaw clench and then lights out. How could someone be that quick? How could someone that old be that strong? Especially when they looked like nothing more than a ten pound weakling  
Butch woke getting ready to swing, years of fighting hadn't exactly left him unable to fight, when he wasn't sucker punched that was for sure, hell trying to keep hold of his mother as she swung for him had taught him to be able to take a hit before puberty, His knuckles were a map of a lifetime of fighting but damn that old man was fast. His head swam as he looked round the tunnel he had been laid in, least they hadn't left him in the middle of the road, they had even left him his 'toothpick'  
“Go to Rivet city” She had said to him  
Butch looked down at his pip-boy and looked at the world map, it seemed while he was out the wrist mounted computer had adjusted itself to the world outside and had picked up some of the local radio's and some of the world around him had been recorded, he got up off his ass and tentatively touched at his nose, nothing broken but it was definitely gonna be sore. More importantly was his hair. He carefully checked that and smiled, years of styling it meant he knew exactly how it should look by just the feel alone. He pulled out a little vanity mirror and gave a second check, it looked alright.  
His attention turned to the little mirror as he closed it and ran his thumb over the floral design. It had been his mothers; she had told him to pawn it to anyone for some booze but he had kept it choosing to steal her drink instead. His intention was to give it back to her the next time they had a good day together and she wasn't too drunk… ten years and still waiting for that day ma. The paper caught his eye as he looked down at it next to him and he frowned turning on the light on his pip-boy he read the words  
  
_**Look who got his own nosebleed!**_  
_**  
Butchie**_  
_**Caps are money, barter and trade is always done, water is radiated! scan it before drinking. Don't be a dick and you'll get on fine**_  
_**I didn't get you out for you to go get stabbed in a bar fight  
****Harkness says bye**_  
_**See you later**_  
  
“ _So she just left you here? She left you to fend for yourself… Then again ain't that what you always_ _have done?_ _”_  
  
For the second time Butch opened the door and looked round. It still got him just how big this place was, growing up where your world had a set size then to see the surface where you could go for miles without stopping he couldn't help but feel a pang of fear. He moved out to the plateau outside the sun had sunk down and the stuffy night had closed in but he wasn't scared of the dark, he was gonna do what he always did he was going to rule where ever he ended up, he was gonna rule the wasteland! Start a new gang and rule as the serpent king, There was definitely one rule no one above the age of thirty was allowed in, no old guys.  
He jogged down to the road and looked left to right, the pip-boy told him he wanted to head south east but it was just telling him that was the direction of his destination  
“Out the way local... Don't you have rocks to bang together?”  
The man was wearing some bulky armour and a helmet as the two 'eyes' looked blankly at him  
“I'm looking for Rivet city” Butch called  
“Don't care. Just get out the way” He called shoving Butch to the side  
“Assholes” He snarled but they didn't turn round, he was kind of happy the one at the back had the biggest gun Butch had ever seen.  
The road went left to right and he had a choice. He chose left starting off at a jog he ran towards the old ruins of a town stopping to have a little nose around, he was amazed to find even a few letters hanging about, the paper looking so fragile it could almost crumble away; one was even addressed to the Gomez family it made him laugh softly as he tucked it into his Jacket if the plans were right and the vault would be opened he might one day give it to Freddie  
His stomach clenched at the idea of being alone. No, this wasn't the time to start going and acting like a sissy about the vault he was out and free and they would catch up eventually.  
He left the town after finding a couple of items that he guessed would be useful and that was when he found the caps in his pocket, the soft bitch had left him some money!

“ _A gun would have been more useful”_

Movement to the side of him caught his eyes and he stopped not sure what to do, the armoured men seemed to have no interest in him but would everyone else be the same? Well he guessed he had two choices find out or hide from anyone who came near him and hiding weren't something he was gonna do. Pulling up his collar and smoothing his hair Butch walked over to the man  
“If the clothes make the man then I have the means to remake yourself!” The man declared with a smile  
“Uh… Ok man” Butch managed  
“How can I help you wanderer?”  
That was when butch saw the thing carrying the man's stuff. It had two heads! Why didn't anyone find this worrying as he just stared at the creature  
“I'm looking for Rivet City” He said keeping his eyes on the thing standing behind him  
“Well you're in luck!” The man declared  
“I noticed one thing about my luck man... It's all been shitty” Butch declared  
The man laughed to Butches surprise, a comment like that in the vault would have gotten him a hit round the back of the head  
“Well then, consider me the bringer of better luck to you! Rivet city is on my route if you come with me I will drop you off at the gates!”  
He thought about this for a moment, Butch didn't know the man at all but then again he didn't shove him out the way or sucker punch him. This man was literally the most friendly man Butch had met in this world  
“Sounds good” Butch finally said kicking the floor  
“We gonna do a couple of little stops on the way if you don't mind gonna be a bit of walking. But how about while we're walking I give you this”  
Excitement ran through him as he nodded and took the rifle off the man  
“Now just be careful with that huh” Another man said from behind him  
Where the hells did he come from? It seemed another man had come up behind him while Butch was talking  
“I know how to shoot... One of the residence had a BB gun” Butch sniffed “And I once shot a ten mil” He said proudly  
The two men laughed softly and nodded  
“Well first chance we get I'll give you a lesson” The guard laughed  
  
Butches “Lesson” was two hours later when the three of them were attacked by a group of Raiders, it happened so quickly he had no idea what happened one minute they were walking along the road with Butch just walking quietly; taking in the world the next a bullet pinged off the car next to him. Crow (the man who seemed to run things) Moved for cover taking the two headed cow thing with him and the guard grabbed Butch pulling him to a concrete block  
“Only put your head out when you know they are reloading, count the bullets, pick your targets, squeeze the trigger and keep your hands steady” The man shouted before running for another bit of cover  
Butch felt the urge to run after him but figured that wasn't the plan and so he dared to poke his head up and nearly got it damn well shot off  
  
“ _Good going Deloria, Two hours on your own and you nearly get killed… how the hell did Lou survive this long!”_

The raider changed his tactics and went for the more experienced shooter, Butch took his chance and pulled the rifle up to his shoulder his hands were shaking as he pulled the trigger the first bullet went wild the second hit the man in the neck the third hit is temple and the man's head exploded; the sound of bones scrambling and the splatter of blood and brain matter on the car next to the man echoed back at him and Butch felt his stomach rising as he dry heaved. Bullets showered the area around him as he cowered against the tiny wall. The car in front of him started to smoke, flames licking the bonnet  
“Get down!” The guard screamed  
The car exploded and Butch felt his hearing turn into nothing but a high pitched whistle and the Geiger counted on his pip-boy spiked. He saw someone run round the side of his cover and point a gun at him. He was still stunned as he looked up at the women with big, frightened eyes. The women could have been quiet beautiful at one time before the filth plastered on her, and drugs ravished her features. She had her hair shaved into nothing more than patches of hair, and she wore armour made of nothing more than leather straps almost but the thing that made the last of his stomach heave was the two rotting hands hanging from her belt the black stains down her leg suggesting they had been there since they were removed from the previous owner. She laughed and shot down at him  
Butch couldn't move until the bullet slammed close enough to make him the pistol clicked signalling it was out of bullets, she simply sneered and produced a knife. Now this was Butches territory! he pulled his own flick knife out of his pocket as she dived for him. The two starting to wrestle years of starvation and substance abuse on her part, and years of fighting on Butches meant that he outweighed her by over double her weight, he pushed her onto the floor and the bitch bite him in the wrist of his knife hand. He punched her hard to let go but there was so many chemicals in her system she didn't even feel it, becoming desperate Butch kept hitting he was hitting her jaw causing her bite deeper into the flesh, he felt the bone in her jaw brake under his fist and without the ability to lock her jaw she relented and butch was able to raise his hand with his switch blade.  
Fear and adrenaline thundered through his veins as he brought the knife down again and again blood splattering his face and hands. She lay still and Butch gently sat back. The fighting was over it seemed as there was no more firing and so he took the time to gently wipe his face with heavily shaking hands before checking his hair, the wax had kept it rigid but it had slipped about so he had to rearrange it to sit exactly. He didn't need his mirror he knew how to make it sit, after he ran trembling palms along the side at his temples and reaching in his jacket pocket for a cigarette. He didn't give a fuck if these guys wanted to move yet he wasn't standing till he knew he wouldn't fall back over. Lighting the cigarette he carefully got up and to his relief his legs felt sturdy  
They had gone. The caravan was already moving on  
“Hey!” He called  
The two men looked back with surprise  
“We thought you were dead” Crow called  
“So you were just gonna leave me?”  
The two men nodded  
“Can't really stop for a funeral… we don't even know your name”  
The two men headed back as Butch looked down at the women laying in her blood and his vomit. He bent down and picked up a pouch she had hanging from her belt. Some caps, some cigarettes, some psycho and her switchblade. The mechanism was in better condition than his so he decided to pocket it  
“What was there?” The guard asked carefully  
“Just junk” He sniffed  
“Well congratulations… Your now a wastelander” The guard called slapped him on the back  
“Something makes me think I don't wanna be” Butch muttered  
Again the two men laughed and Butch forced himself to follow them back onto the road. They were weird and seemed to have no compassion for the people they just killed, they simply left the bodies for the birds… they were the only things that looked well fed. But right now Butch didn't know anyone else.  
“The names Butch” He finally said as the three of them headed back out onto the road


	2. Chapter 2

“He's from one of the vaults that's for sure.”  
“You think that it's the same as hers?”  
“Well three dog said there was only one with people living in it”  
“Shall we ask him?”  
“No… The spirits tell me he is harmless”  
Butch opened his eyes and looked at the two men as they gave him a disarming smile. They didn't seem to be hiding the fact they were talking about him and he got the feeling if he asked them they would tell him the truth but he doubted there was much of a point  
“You should get ready, were leaving again soon” Crow called  
“Where to now?”  
The group had stopped outside a little collection of four houses, it wasn't usually a place they stopped, or at least that's what they had told him, but they all needed a little bit of a rest as the Brahmin (Apparently it was what the thing was called that carried all the stuff) Was hurt from a stray bullet. The three of them had been walking together for three days after their attempt to pass an old fort had halted their progress completely for nearly a day. So when they had paused Butch said he was just going to sit down for a little while and rest. That was about two hours ago, the floor was hard and the rock he was resting against was trying to dig a hole in his spine but least he had closed his eyes for a while  
“You're destination… Rivet city” Crow declared  
Soon apparently meant the moment Butch had gotten to his feet and taken a moment to stretch and empty his bladder almost the moment he zipped up they were heading out and Butch had to catch up he jogged past the guard and Brahmin to walk beside Crow and matched his pace, shoving his hands in his pockets  
“So you wanna know if I'm from the vault?” He said keeping his eyes down  
“The world is a strange place and it's travellers stranger but to hear of three people leaving that vault in a life time is the strangest thing indeed”  
“Well yeah. I'm from 101.”  
For some reason he didn't think he needed to hide much from the man as they walked but he got the feeling he wasn't all there or at least spending so much time in the world had turned him odd. But he couldn't help but like the guy  
  
_You liked officer Gomez till he turned you in for being out after curfew. You also like Mr mack till he gave you a beating for trying to date his daughter…_  
  
Without a male role model Butch had grown up not trusting older men mainly because they had the same opinion as everyone else. He was a no hoper, nothing to waste time on and he wondered if most of them saw him as a reminder of their time spent with his mother. She couldn't have given it away to all of them. Then again if the whispers and comments were to be believed she didn't 'give' anything away, he knew for damn sure he didn't get his darker skin tones and dark hair from his mother or from sunbathing that's for damn sure  
“So why did you leave?” Crow asked with a smile from under his hat  
“Cause screw them. They never wanted me so why should I stick around?!”  
“I would be careful Butch, You might just get that feeling about this world as well...” Crow offered  
“Well least I'm used to it then”

Again the man laughed softly  
“The spirits had told me you were going to come and see me… but I thought it would be for me to sell you armour”  
“Well you got anything for twelve caps?” He asked with a sniff  
“Is that all you have?” The man asked softly  
“It's all Lou gave me”  
The two walked for a moment Crow seemed to be listening to something before nodding and giving a smile  
“Then no. We did not meet to give you armour. But then the spirits say you don't need it”  
Butch gave a bark of laughter and reached for his cigarettes lighting one and offering it to Crow who refused politely  
“So what's with this spirit stuff?” Butch asked  
“In the waste everything you do is governed by the spirits if you let them. They will tell you everything you need to know. I was a Shaman before the spirits of my ancestors told me to wonder this world”  
“Yeah… Ok” Butch laughed  
“Do you not believe me?” He asked  
“Oh I'm sure you were a...whatever you said”  
The man smiled patiently  
“A Shaman. It is a holy man”  
“Oh.. well I ain't some nerd. Not like nosebleed”  
The comment was ignored as it seemed Crow wanted to show him something. The rusting tower that sat out the smog and dust of the night it was ominous and made Butch wonder why the hell he should be looking at that crappy thing  
“What is it?” He asked with a frown  
“It's your destination…. That is Rivet city”  
Butch stopped for a moment and frowned  
“That's it?”  
Butch Deloria looked up at the rusted wreck that apparently was his destination and sighed unimpressed  
“Are you sure you won't walk with me a while?” Crow asked softly  
It was tempting to see what was out there but then the memory of the women the feel of her Jaw braking under his knuckles. He had never killed anyone and in three days he had killed six people... all he knew was he didn't want to do it again. He also didn't want to loose his opinion he had of this guy… Part ways before he does something to loose Butches respect. Crow gently held out a bag of caps and smiled  
“Three days work, ten caps a day” He said with a smile  
“Didn't ask for paying” Butch pointed out  
“This world is hard and you will need something to help before you find your feet. At least now you can eat”  
Butch nodded and shoved the bag in his pocket  
“It's a funny word, Destination” Crow said softly next to him  
“Never through about it” Butch grumbled  
“It applies that the place you end up was your destiny all along”  
Butch simply snorted  
“Only if you believe in that shit”  
“That's the good thing about Destiny… You don't have to believe it for it to come true”  
“Yeah… well knowing my luck my destiny is to get thrown outta here too” He muttered  
“Only if you let the life you had before get in your way. Your mother, your father and the rejection you felt.... It all needs to be let go of”  
Butch spun round to glare at the man how the hell did he know about his past... did those spirits need to shut the hell up and mind their own buisness! He was already leaving and Butch was left standing alone  
“You forgot your rifle!” He called to the man  
“Keep it. The spirits will keep me safe!”

_You must have talked in you sleep... Come on Butch… it's nearly night time. Get in and scope the place out, hopefully find a bed to sleep in tonight_

The bridge was connected as the shoppers who had come to trader with Crow were making there way back again. Three days walking had left his legs sore and his whole body tired. He wanted a hot shower and a bed as he walked up to the bridge he saw something he wished wasn't there. Security officers. Can't be helped but he didn't have a good record with people in authority  
“State your business in Rivet city!” The man shouted  
“Selling fucking cookies!” Butch snapped uniforms always made him want to push  
Not always. At one point he had liked guards until they believed Amata that he was the child who stole a single sweet-roll and they said they hadn't expected any different from him and the snotty way they always talked to him  
“You have exactly five seconds to tell me why your coming up here or We're shooting!”  
“All right, All right I just wanna come in!… I'm looking for Vera, Lou sent me”  
“The wanderer?” The guard asked  
Butch rolled his eyes so far back the world went dark for a moment  
“If that's who you think she is then year… I just call her nosebleed”  
The man seemed to calm a little he took in the vault jumpsuit under his jacket and the pip-boy and stood back  
“Vera will be in her hotel. It's on the top deck”  
Butch jogged onto the boat and gave the guard a teasing grin that made the man glare back at him  
“Don't think we won't do what's needed to keep you in line” He hissed  
Typical guard bullshit typical guards all round. The only thing that's changed is the place  
“Don't worry. I ain't never got caught”  
Confidently he walked into the first door he saw and found himself in a very dark open area with people milling around going about there business he walked over to the first group of men and decided he didn't want to speak to them the look they were giving him made him a little nervous  
“Welcome to Gary's Galley” A pleasant voice said making him look up  
The girl was pretty, Very pretty if it wasn't for the rags she seemed to be sporting as an outfit. But she had a warm face and bright eyes.  
He didn't even look at the other stalls he went straight to sitting at the counter. He felt the urge to wipe the seat he was on but then with the dust from the world out there he probably needed more than a wipe down himself  
“Welcome to Gary's Galley” The girl called to him as she stood with a pad of paper “What can I get you?”  
“Uh...Guess I should of thought that before I sat down huh?” He said shifting a little  
“You want a menu?” She asked going to grab a hand written piece of paper  
“Yeah… You got anything for like… one cap?” He asked with a frown, he had forty two caps and he didn't know how long they were going to last him  
“Cheapest we can offer is four” She said with a sigh  
“What's that?”  
“Dog meat” She said with a smile “It's Well done..”  
Oh well that makes it better! His stomach demanded something as his head swam from lack of food. he was used to three square meals a day he needed to eat before he passed out  
“Got any pure water?” Butch asked with a sigh  
“That will be ten caps” The girl sung  
That floored him. He would be out of money in two days if he had to pay for board. He looked over at her and gave a gentle sigh, looking her over hie eyes stopped at her hair and he had a thought, he leant closer to her  
“I have some skills that I think you'd like.. maybe me and you could go somewhere private and figure out a deal?” He said trying to pass off his best smile  
The girl looked horrified as she stepped back  
“If you want the water it's fourteen caps all together”  
“What's your problem?” Butch demanded with a frown  
“I'm not some common prostitute!” The girl cried  
“Never said you were!” He called “Maybe if you shut your fucking mouth and listened...”  
Butch was embarrassed and as always when he didn't want to draw attention he lashed out at the person who made him feel so. A few men were closing in ushering the girl away and Butch got up off his stool to look the men in the eye. The one that seemed to be in charge of this was a blonde guy… maybe her dad? Great another Daddies girl!  
“What are you saying to my daughter?” He demanded  
“I ain't saying nothing… I just said we could go somewhere private and I could earn my food!”  
OK even he heard it that time  
“Don't you dare come near here again!” the man snapped  
He wasn't gonna be able to talk himself out of this. Damn mother drinking when she was pregnant it's a miracle she made it close to full term  
“It ain't like that!” He cried grabbing for the man  
The whole group miss interpreted the movement one man shoved him and Butch had enough. He turned to shove his chest up against the man.  
“Don't you dare push me” He snarled  
The man didn't posture back he just hit out. Now that was a punch Butch was used to his bells rung a little and he felt the world turn sideways but he took it and came back at the man it was a hard hit and left his knuckles cut up but it was enough.  
Armoured guards dove on the guys pinning them to the floor  
“Take them to calm down” A women declared standing over Butch  
“Not just gonna throw him out?”  
“No… let them cool down, we'll talk to them and then figure if they should just be thrown out”  
Butch was picked up his weapons taken away and he was dragged up through the corridors to the tower bridge fighting the whole way before unceremoniously slammed against a wall, he was thrown into a tiny windowless room. Before he could get to the door it was slammed and he was left to throw himself against the door kicking and screaming  
“We just leaving him to calm down?” The guard asked Denvers, the chief of security  
“Yeah”  
“What if it takes hours?”  
“Then he'll be locked in there for hours… I know Harkness just would of thrown him out but my dad always said there was two sides to a story… Let him calm down we'll talk to him and if he really did proposition Angela then we'll throw him out”


	3. Chapter 3

“Mr Deloria! I didn't think you would last that long” A voice called to him  
The door opened and a beam of light hit his eyes making him squint at the women who came into the doorway  
“What can I say… I gotta lotta energy” Butch sighed  
“Anything to do with what we found on you?” The women asked holding up one of the items from his pockets  
“Dunno… what is it?”  
Denvers stood to the side and Butch got up coming to stand by the door, she looked down at his bloody knuckles and sighed  
“It's a drug. Makes you aggressive, deadens your nerves so you can't feel pain, causes people to be more unpredictable...”  
“I don't take drugs!” He spat crossing his arms  
“So why do you have it?”  
“Found it!” Butch snapped  
“It's pretty fucking simple boy. If you are doing this shit then we can't trust you not to get in a fight or worse then we will just throw you out now. I don't want the hassle”  
“Well I ain't on it and wasn't… I weren't trying to get with that girl” he finally said  
“I want to believe you but what were you going to do to her in private” She asked leaning against the door frame

_You got two choices Deloria Tell 'em your a barber or tell 'em you're a whore…_

He seriously thought about the later… Least he would have got laid if they thought he was whore which would get the less laughs  
“I'm a Barber… Was gonna offer her a hair cut for the food” He whispered  
For a moment the women looked down at him for a long time before she let out a soft chuckle. The first reaction was to shout and shove at the women but he know how that would end. At the best back in the room  
“You can sell the drugs at quick fix if you really are good at bartering then you might get a cap each for the cigarettes”  
Butch snatched the cigarettes back and put one to his lips  
“That how much Cigarettes cost?” He demanded “Used to just take mine and my mothers rations”  
He was about to light it up when his lighter was pulled out his hand  
“On deck... No smoking in the ship” She said firmly  
“Whatever”  
“No. Cigarette's cost three to buy, pack will usually bought for about five and sold for ten”  
"That's robbery!”  
Denvers guided the boy to the deck door with a firm hand  
“No kid that's life… You can stay till you want to leave… just don't go bothering Angelia”  
Butch took his items and stepped out the door to see he had been in there for a fair few hours as the sun had long since set and it was dark  
“Where do I go?” He asked softly  
“Get some air then go find a cot in the common room. There's usually a place to sleep in there”

****

“Mr Deloria! Wakey wakey” The door swung open and Butch looked up at the Familiar silhouette  
“Officer Denvers?” He sighed blinking into the light “Didn't sleep this time”  
“We really have to stop meeting like this”  
“I have been thinking about this” He said picking up his jacket and dusting it off  
“About what?”  
“This is the eighth time you've put me in here…”  
She didn't say anything, just nodded  
“I think you're falling in love with me”  
Denvers sighed and crossed her arms over her chest  
“I think you just like the private room” She said softly  
“Well... The common room is pretty damn shitty… but this ain't much better”  
“Maybe that's why we are calling this Butch's suite” She sighed  
Butch simply bowed. He straightened up and the women took a moment to look at him. There was no need to ask what had happened this time she had been there, the time Butch was most impressed was the time he had tried running to get away from being thrown in the suite. He had gotten out into one of the corridors but what he didn't count on was the gaurds being in the corridor one minute he is running the next Denvers had stood out and brought her arm out Butch had hit into it and her with such force he slammed into the floor so hard he made it a good three feet down the corridor before he could recover; she had him on his front and in cuffs. Anyone else would have been thrown out off the bridge by now but for some reason she knew Butch was worth giving a chance to. She knew kids like him, they had potential but a lifetime of fighting for a place in a world that gave up on them made dealing with them hard work. If he could just get his anger under control and stop starting fights  
“Go get some food. And stop pushing the guards till they pop you one” Denvers sighed  
“Alright but… no means no, next time you tackle me don't go grabbing that” He called as he headed for the stairs with a swagger  
“... Run along little boy”  
He had been around Rivet city for a month now and so far he had been thrown in that room eight times for fighting if he could make it to ten he was sure that was some kind of a record. Since his first day he had all but hidden from Angela, her father had made it very clear he approved of this as he would keep the two well away from each other so instead Butch would simply eat what he could buy at Seagraves and then spend his days in the muddy rudder  
  
_Well you were right Ma… I was just gonna end up like you  
  
_ The sun felt warm as Butch lit his cigarette and took in a lung full of smoke. He was down to his last caps and last few gulps of clean water, could spend some time with the Caravans again, travel the wasteland with Crow couple of weeks and he could have a decent amount it was either that or sell his toothpick.  
He took his time smoking and considering the idea before throwing the butt over the edge and looked round, James, Brian and CJ were playing on deck and for a moment he remembered Lou's words  
“ _Look out for James, you two will hit it off”_  
Fucking Louie trying to tell him what to do. Ain't even seen her since she left him in that doorway, didn't even come to see if he made it all right  
“Hey… at ya feet!” A voice called  
The ball had rolled into his boot and for a moment he wanted to kick it away and leave  
“You gotta learn to catch better” He called throwing the ball back  
Hunger growled in his stomach and he tried to ignore it four caps left meant no food till he made some more. Heading down to the common rooms he stopped in the doorway. Most were out and about everyone except Tammy who was laying on the bed trying to sleep off the night's drink  
“Should try drinking straight salt water in big gulps… makes you throw up” He said taking a moment to check his hair in his mirror  
“That mirror is a girls… Makes you look like a Fag” She growled  
“Shut the fuck up bitch” Butch snarled back  
He hated that women pure and simple, spending his nights sleeping with the radio cranked up in his head so he couldn't hear her screaming at her son, throwing bottles at him or that dull thud of fists hitting his little body. He needed to get out the god damn common rooms he couldn't take it any more, he needed to get away from Tammy Hargreaves  
“Butch… You going down to the bar?”  
Paulie lent on the doorway and grinned  
“Thinking about it” He sighed “Was gonna try to get some sleep but the smell of puke, vodka and Bitterness is making me sick”  
The two headed out the room leaving her to lay about and headed for the staircase  
“Man I gotta get out of that place” Butch sighed “Or I'm gonna punch that bitch”  
“You keep pushing them guards they're gonna throw you out”  
“Ain't scared of em” He called as they moved down the staircase  
“You ain't gotta be scared of them… just gotta stop pissin' them off”  
The two walked into the muddy rudder and down to the main floor and sat down it was nothing but a makeshift bar in the bottom of the ship carved out of one of the storerooms it had no real charm but it was quiet and as long as you left bell bonnie and Brock alone then you were left alone. Within minutes Trinnie was sitting with them  
“Hey boys” She called “Buy me a drink and I'll make it worth your while?"  
The smell of stale drink and vomit made Butch's stomach heave as he sneered. He couldn't stand the smell of stale drink. he barely drank himself, Lou had pointed out to him that addictive behaviour can run in the family. he already had a temper that flared easily he didn't want to push it and the smell of booze on a girl put him off streight away, smelt that too much growing up  
“Get the fuck away from me” He spat knocking over an empty bottle so it hit her  
“Fucking ass holes” Trinnie spat before getting up  
“Wish that women would get a life” Paulie sighed  
Paulie was already getting the shakes from not having any chemicals and soon he would get withdrawal and leave Butch to while away his day playing with his toothpick  
“I wish she'd get a damn haircut” Butch sighed looking at the table


	4. Chapter 4

His last cap spent and Butch was getting desperate. Rations were given in the vault. You work the hours you got food, drink, clothes and medicines apart from his mother, she didn't work... well not at anything the men admitted to,  but out here you scrapped together to get caps and when you did they were gone before you could blink. He had spent his last caps on a half bottle of water and now that was gone he was tempted to start drinking the river water  
“Oh come on Gary… you not got anything I can have?” Butch tried quietly  
The man stopped and turned slowly to Butch his expression tired  
“you really that desperate?” He asked softly  
“Come on man… I ain't eaten in two days, and I ain't got nothing to buy it with. Any left overs... anything?”  
Gary sighed and walked into the kitchen  
“There is some meat I can't use in the cakes. Was just going to use it to bait some traps but you can have it… If you do me a favour” He said softly  
Butch frowned and looked about  
“What?”  
“Give this to Paulie”  
Gary handed over a dose of Psycho and Butch frowned  
“He's trying to get off it you know” Butch said with a frown  
“I know but it's in everyone's best interest if he isn't stealing from Cindy. Bannon doesn't want him coming to the shop, we all agree after last time we don't want him in the market place at closing time”  
Butch shifted uncomfortably Paulie was the only guy who had stuck by him. Yeah he was the reason Butch had kept from going out with the traders and why he was begging the man who clearly hated him for something to eat but with Butch around Paulie seemed to keep away from stealing from Cindy as he distracted him when he could  
  
_The great and powerful Serpent King… Trying to tell a junkie not to steal… Where did your last pack of smokes come from? cause you sure as hell didn't pay for them  
  
_ “Alright… next time he's looking to come to the shops I'll give it to him” Butch said softly  
Gary handed over a tub of pink raw meat and smiled as Butch pocketed the drug  
“Then this is for you”  
Butch looked at the pot. He wanted to throw the damn thing back in the guys face what the hells was he meant to do with that.  
“It's raw” Butch said softly  
“You really think I would cook it? I don't even know if it's edible” the man declared  
Butch slammed down the box and the psycho on the side and turned on his heels  
“Careful Butch” The man called “I heard you're on your last warning… one more fight and your out”  
Was that his idea? Push him into making trouble to get him out of the damn city. Rather see him in the ruins than where he could go near his daughter  
“I ain't gonna start nothing” Butch sneered  
“You won't start Anything or you're are going to do nothing. How are you and Louie from the same place, she at least is intelligent and articulated.”  
Butch felt his hands clench and he couldn't help but feel the heat rising in his gut to his chest the red mist would descend and he would be back in that room… no, get out of here. He took a step away and another and another  
“What you backing away from a fight?” Gary called  
“Dad…” Angela warned barely over a whisper as Butch kept forcing his legs to take him away from the situation. He almost ran to the door and out into the stairs. Adrenaline was thundering through his veins and he felt his head get lighter. The world started to spin, too much energy used and not enough food in his system to replace it. The stairs loomed dangerously close he could feel his entire body staggering over to the edge. He tried to grab the railing but his hand missed...  
Someone grabbed his jacket they pulled him back enough to stagger away from the long drop  
“Careful!” The voice called  
Angela was holding his collar he felt his legs go and he slammed onto the floor in a very undignified heap  
He wasn't out long but enough time to scare the girl half to death as she shook his shoulders and gently slapped his cheeks  
“Butch! You alright?”  
He forced himself to sit up and away from the girl nodding, automatically he checked his hair and moved to rest his back against a wall  
“Just ain't eaten in a while… no water either”  
The girl looked startled as she came to sit in front of him  
“Why haven't you drank?” She asked softly  
“Cause gotta drink fresh water… can't buy meds. Ran out of caps and no one will hire me” whispered Butch  
“So that's why my father was giving you… Those.”  
Butch frowned  
“What were he giving me?” He demanded  
She shifted a little and looked round  
“Mireluke… Genitals”  
Butch looked surprised and then pissed.  
“Ass hole” He spat  
The girl frowned looking disapproving at the boys language  
“Sorry” He grunted “What's his problem with me anyway.”  
“He doesn't like that you… propositioned me”  
“Hey I didn't do nothing. I wasn't even trying ta sleep with ya.” He called  
The girl giggled and blushed a little  
  
_Man that's a nice smile… Careful Deloria ya gonna start drooling  
  
_ He didn't know if it was just the fact she was the only girl in the entire place close to his age or what but he often thought about her even if he wasn't allowed near her  
“Propersitioned means that you were asking me to sleep with you” She said softly  
“Well.. what every I weren't… I were only gonna see if you wanted a haircut”  
Anglia looked surprised and a little excited  
“You can cut hair?” She asked  
“Yeah… I'm a Barber” he kept his usual defensive tone ready for the laughing to come  
She didn't laugh or smirk she just nodded  
“Maybe you can do mine?” She asked quietly  
“Would your father let me?” He asked with a raised eyebrow  
For a moment Angela looked at him and smiled  
“Maybe if we win him over while you look for the scissors and other things you need?” She offered  
“Oh yeah. And how we gonna do that?” Butch sneered  
Angela smiled and stood holding a hand out to him. For a moment he looked at her hand and then back round before taking it and getting to his feet. He wavered but kept up straight as she guided him back through the market, he went to pull his hand out of hers but it wasn't working she was gripping tightly and he really kind of didn't want to  
“Dad… I think you two should talk” She said softly  
Luckily the market was quiet bar the traders and security but all eyes were on them most looking from butch to Angela and then to their hands. Gary did the same but there was a cold hatred in his eyes  
“Don't you have to go meet Diego… Now he's such a nice respectful man” He said his last comment directed to Butch  
“Not till you talk… Dad you know he wasn't doing what you thought he was… he was just seeing if we could barter services” She said softly  
“Oh I know what services” Gary snapped  
Butch could feel the anger rising he simply took another step towards his daughter keeping his hand in hers before giving the old man a teasing grin that alone was enough for Gary to step in and push them apart  
“I don't want him near you… I know how young men think” He hissed  
“Dad.. he needs some caps. Let him help us with the deep clean we can pay him with food” She said softly  
For a moment the man looked at butch and sighed  
“I can't lift the tables and with your leg and back you can't either so let Butch help for some food”  
“You think you can lift this stuff?” He demanded  
Butch hadn't spoken and he still didn't; he simply shrugged and walked over to one of the tables. They were wood with heavy metal legs and bases and were easily a two person job out of size alone but after the amount of years he was put on community service for fighting and stealing he had lifted heavier. He bent down with his knees and put his arms wide apart till the table was almost on his shoulders. Palms flat against the wood he stood and moved it back against the wall and dropped it down, it was a little too much after just being flat on his ass and he staggered holding onto the top  
“He hasn't eaten in days dad… Please...” She said softly  
She put her hand on his arm and looked up at her with gentle eyes and the man relented sagging his shoulders  
“How about if you can put that back where you got it from I make you up some dinner and get you a Nuke?” Gary sighed  
“Prefer purified water” he called  
The putting back wasn't as impressive. He simply picked up the best he could and dragged it back into place before slumping in the chair  
“You start tomorrow we'll move half over when the traders have there breakfast then clean the floor and tables then we move it all back after closing and then do the same the next day with the other half and then after that it's the kitchen area. You'll be helping with the heavy lifting and the general cleaning and when your done I'll pay you… Twenty? and one meal a day” He asked  
He put down a hot plate of food and Butch lunged for it grabbing heaped spoonfuls and barely chewing  
“Don't eat so quickly you'll make yourself sick” Gary snapped  
For a second Butch wanted to growl at the man like a hungry dog but he held his instincts and forced himself to chew and savour the food, the moment it hit his stomach he felt better but Gary was right. The sudden shock to the system threatened to bring the food up making him lean back and let the body get used to the food before taking another bite  
“Hundred” He said firmly  
Gary snorted  
“And why should I pay that much?” He demanded  
“Cause this is what? Three days work then I'm on my own again, doubt this is a regular thing ya do and so with me needing pure water and meds, Imma gonna be out again in a day at twenty.”  
“Not my problem. I'm sure others will give you work, if you even asked”  
Butch went to gulp the water when a glare from the man made him sip it which made Gary nod  
“I did. They ain't. Give me a hundred and I can get some ammo and go with the caravans for a while. Good money if you can keep holda it, small price to pay to get me away from ya daughter” He said giving a smug grin  
“Fine” Gary spat. “Hundred caps but the food and drink you have is coming out of that”  
Butch shrugged and took another mouthful  
“alright”  
Gary sat with him and watched him eat. Anglina left to meet Diago but yet he still kept an eye on him. Whenever Butch started to grab at his food or gulp his drink the man would stop him. It meant everything was kept down and for the first time in days Butch felt sleepy with warm food in him  
“You still sleeping in the common rooms?” Gary asked with a frown  
“Don't really call it sleep... Might start a fight with sister so I can get my usual room in the tower” Butch yawned  
For the first time ever Gary gave a snort of a laugh at something Butch had said and shook his head  
“You know if other knew you were that strong, if you offer your muscle to Vera she would probably let you sleep in that hotel of hers for free. Could also use the private showers and all”  
“You saying I stink?” Butch demanded  
“No...But bet sharing a sink with three other guys isn't exactly the best way to get clean” He said looking butch over  
“Why do you care old man?” Butch suddenly demanded.  
  
_What gives. One minutes he's trying to throw you out. Next he's ya trying to help?_

Butch suddenly remembered when he was a child and had gone to class with a black eye. He was just twelve but he was already well aware he couldn't trust the other adults, they just kept asking how he got the black eye and he just kept saying "Dunno" while they left him in a cold room by himself  
"Don't tell the other adults Butchie... They wont believe you anyway. no one would believe you that I hit you. you're just a little shit who needs a good beating. They won't care if I hit you... So just keep your mouth shut" The stale smell of liquor on her breath as she whispered it to him at night  
They were all the same. Shouting at him when he was bad, telling him he was thick and no good when they thought he wasn't listening until that day, then they were all friendly to him but he knew why, they wanted to take away from the only family he had  
“I don't Butch… But your not surviving... if your not careful you'll end up out of here or worst”  
“Stabbed in a bar fight” He said softly  
“Exactly” Gary said his tone equal to Butches whisper  
“Go talk to Vera, I'll see you tomorrow, come for breakfast and we'll eat before starting work”  
He didn't respond just got up and headed for the stairs. The hotel was upper deck and he was on mid deck but right now he just wanted to sleep. He walked through the halls and to Paulie's stash room where he hung out and took his psycho when he could get hold of it. The two had moved the filing cabinets so no one could see them from the hall. Butch used it to get some privacy and some sleep. There was an old blanket thrown in the back. He took his jacket off and rolled it up to form a pillow and for the first time in days Butch slept well and deeply the gnawing in his stomach sated for now. better than that he had some work tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow wasn't going to be as bad... thanks to Angela


	5. Chapter 5

Butch frowned as he put the table to the side and looked round. The market seemed to be filled with women and they all seemed to have something to do in the vicinity of the diner, he felt a hand on his waist, spinning round to find Mrs young trying walk between him and the table  
“Excuse me Butch” She purred as she had no choice but to push up against him  
“Not at all Mrs young” He said softly not moving  
“Please call me Christine” She brushed off cheerfully before moving on  
“I will do” He grinned  
He watched her walk passed before his attention turned to a very engrossed Angela who seemed to be talking to Diego. Butch took the time and walked over to his jacket as it hung on railing and pulled out his pack of cigarettes.  
He walked over to the tables and rested on the edge and light a cigarette. The floor was gonna get swept anyway might as well have a cigarette  
“No smoking” Gary snapped “... And put a top on”  
Butch grinned, he had stripped off his coat and under shirt and tied his jumpsuit sleeves round his waist  
“But I'm hot” He said taking a pull on his cigarette  
There was a unheard comment made and a giggle from a quick fix where Christine had ended up standing and Butch tried to ignore it but he did do his best to bow his head and give them his best charming smile  
“So why should I have your sweat on my tables?”  
Butch stubbed out the cigarette on the bottom of his shoe put the half smokes cigarette back and stood making sure to stretch and flex his arms before running his hand up his chest and onto his shoulder  
“Cause I'm strong enough to do the work” He declared  
“Just shut up and get a damn broom” Gary sighed  
He did what he was told and started to idly sweep he was quiet annoyed that the only women who hadn't come to check out the show was Angela she was too busy her big eyes mooning over Diego he didn't even want her and she couldn't stop following him about  
“Hey Angela… you gonna come help? I ain't doing it all” He called  
She finally nodded and headed over with her shovel head to pick up the dirt and dust  
“Gees. Make it much more obvious huh?” He said teasingly  
“I don't know what your talking about” She sniffed as she bent to scoop up the dirt  
Butch flicked the dust up so it covered her and she cried out  
“Butch!”  
“Don't lie to me” He laughed  
She finally laughed and rubbed her face trying to get the grit away from her eyes and nose  
“Did I get it all”  
For a moment Butch leant in to look at her face over and she watched him with her teddy bear brown eyes  
“There ain't much grit on ya face but you really should have that looked at” He said softly  
“What?” She said a little worried, taking the bait  
“Those eyes and nose… And that mouth, I'm not gonna lie it's… well its pretty bad”  
She let out another cry and bent down grabbing the sleeve of his jump suit and used it to wipe her face to make sure all the dust and grit was off her and Butch simply froze his eyes gazing upwards

_Keep it together Deloria. You probably could show her a tunnel snake... But the old man'll kill ya if you poke her in the eye_

“You're so mean Butch” She complained  
“Get on you two” Gary called as he tried to serve the couple of women who had come to sit at the bar “And put your t-shirt on”  
Butch reluctantly put his t-shirt on and the two of them carried on working Angela sweeping and cleaning up and by the end of the day butch was exhausted. Angela had gone off and Butch headed to the common rooms. He was just planning on getting a wash and some sleep when he heard the noise that made his chest drop  
“Come back here you little shit!”  
He was about to head out again and try to sneak into one of the empty rooms on deck maybe sneak into upper decks precious bathrooms but something stopped him. No, he wasn't.  
He walked through the door do find Tammy standing with her empty bottle ready to throw it at the little boy. He grabbed the bottle and she spun round  
“What you think your man enough to stop me” She sneered  
“I wouldn't touch you with ya own hands lady”  
It sounded good in his head but it just seemed to make her frown. Butch just walked passed her and whistled to the lad  
“Come on James. Lets go up on deck” He called  
“Can't go out at night” The boy said looking up at the man  
“Hey when have guys like us cared about what we can and can't do huh?” He said smoothing his hair on the sides  
The boy nodded and stood keeping close to Butch as he stood between the mother and child the boy left the room the two of them watched each other  
“Touch him again and I'll pay it back” He growled  
She didn't speak just spat at the man  
“Never wanted the little shit anyway” She snapped  
He didn't say anything he just walked out and put his hand on the little boys shoulder and the two of them walked through the corridor  
“You ain't been about lately” James finally said  
“Been sleeping somewhere different” He said with a yawn  
“Can I sleep there too?” James frowned  
“You think your mum would let you?” Butch asked “I don't think I want ya mum coming… she snores you know?”  
James laughed a little  
“Don't think she cares where I am… Long as she's got her drink”  
The pair walked out onto deck and butch took a moment to take in a lung full of air.  
“You wanna play catch?” James asked  
“Sounds good”  
“I don't think so” A voice called from the side “No minors out on deck at night… it's too dangerous without the railing”  
They turned to see officer Denvers  
“Mr Deloria?” She said with a smile  
“Officer Denvers” He said back  
“You know the rules” She warned  
“Yeah but we ain't letting anyone tell us what to do” The young boy declared  
A single hand on the boys shoulder stopped him it wasn't a way he wanted to stop him as the boy flinched and twisted a little out of Butch's grip  
“Nah. Officer Denvers is alright… for a guard” He said with a grin “Plus you should do what she says… he's got a mean tackle. Did you know they got a special room in the tower... It's called Butch's suite, tiny room they throw you in if you don't do what she tells ya to do”  
There was a moment where the two of them watched each other as the little lad nodded and thought about what he was being told  
“Go find somewhere else to be huh?” Denvers called  
“But I need a smoke” Butch called offering the women a grin  
“Aright… smoke but no going on the top deck” She called  
“Your the boss” Butch said giving the women a wink  
The two boys headed away from the door to linger so Butch could smoke  
“Butch” She called back  
“What? We're going” He sighed  
“Heard you were working today?” She said leaning on the door  
“Yeah? And what of it?” He called  
“It's good” She said with a smile “Hear you made quiet an impression”  
Butch grinned  
“Ya jealous? Thought I saw you there trying to see what you could have?”  
She gave a bark of laughter  
“Come find me when your able to shave” She laughed walking off  
“She's such a bitch” James sighed looking up at Butch for approval  
“Nah she's alright… but seriously. She'll clothesline ya out of nowhere... got a mean punch on her too”

The two chatted for a bit and Butch gave the boy some advice about dealing with a mother like his, about how to keep her happy so she didn't get angry and tricks on keeping her from choking in her sleep. He never tried to make it seem like he was trying to get in the middle.  
Finally with a second appearance from Officer Denvers the two headed back in and Butch showed James his private little area at the back of the vacant room  
“This could be our club house?” James asked  
“Alright… but there's one rule” He said  
“No girls?”  
“Nah… you can bring girls in here but Paulie uses this room too sometimes. If he's in here I don't want you disturbing him okay?” He said firmly  
James nodded everyone knew about Paulie the children usually kept away from him and Butch wouldn't want people to think he was pushing the youngest residence in the path of the junkie  
“Come on… lets get some sleep” Butch sighed  
He folded his jacket under his head and the little lad sat down resting his head on the wall for a moment the two lay in silence before Butch noticed he was shivering. He didn't say anything he just threw his jacket over to the boy and put his arms under his head  
Butch slept deeply and he admitted was happy. He had the best night sleep in a while and when he woke he found James sleeping next to him with the jacket pulled up till he was nearly hidden under it. It was still early but Butch could feel the draw of nicotine pulling him to get up, he slipped his hand into the pocket and got his smokes depressingly counting the small amount left before he got up covering the boy in the blanket and leaving him to sleep, he walked quietly out onto deck and took in the early morning world. The guard's were finishing there final patrols and yawning ready for the morning shift to come and relieve them

_So what ya gonna do. Take the kid on? be the dad you always wanted till you fuck him up as good as you are? Or you just gonna be like all the men in your life get him to trust you then move on with ya life?_

“You working today?” A voice asked from behind him  
Butch turned to see James had followed him  
“Yeah.. got to go see Gary.”  
“You workin' all day?” He asked looking at his feet  
“Yeah… You wanna come keep me company? The staley's are alright but they ain't cool like us”  
The little lad nodded eagerly and the two of them headed to the marketplace where Garry was impatiently tapping his foot as he watched the two of them head over  
“You're nearly late” He snapped “I want you to be here five minutes early”  
“Nearly late is on time” Butch pointed out “You wanted me here five minutes early then you should have said you wanted me to show up five minutes early”  
Butch leant into the fridge and pulled out a couple of boxes of food and tossed one over to James who caught it  
“Don't just take food out the fridge… You paying for the boys food?”  
“No… charge Tammy for it when she finally shows up” He said with a shrug  
“And if she refuses?”  
“Then charge me… Fuck, just trying to make sure the kid gets something to eat” he hissed  
For a moment the situation came clear to Gary and he sighed reluctantly and nodded  
“Don't swear Butch. If she refuses then you're paying” He said softly  
“See… no need to have a heart attack old man”  
“You have a bad attitude Butch… It's going to get you in trouble one of these days”  
Butch just snorted  
“Yeah … alright”  
He went to sit with the boy and Gary watched for a long while before shaking his head and turning to the people at the bar  
“What do you think about it?” Cindy asked softly “You've been working with him”  
“I think it's a bad match… I think he's trying to take a bad kid and turn him into a criminal”  
The young family came to join the two boys at the table and for a moment everyone was very civil and pleasant but Butch felt Christine lean over to him  
“When do you finish working for Gary?” She asked conversationally  
“Last day tomorrow” He said taking a gulp of water  
“Well I think I have some work for you… Help me move some of the heavy items out the halls down to the bow of the ship”  
“Gonna have to see. Was thinking of catching up with Crow. Maybe make some money out there”  
He watched James and he didn't seem to be bothered  
“Oh. well if you make some more money, then wouldn't it better for getting some armour and maybe some more bullets?” She said with a smile  
“Alright... I'm sure I could hang about for a few days. How much were you thinking?”  
“Ten caps?”  
“How about a carton of Cigarette's?”  
“Five caps and two packs?” She said  
“Deal”  
“See you in two days then?” She said with a smile

The two days slipped past and James and Butch spent most their time together, he encouraged him to keep his relationship with C.J and Brian as they seemed to keep the boy out of trouble when Butch had enough of him but by night the lad would come to Butch's room and sleep and in the morning the two would go to have breakfast. With a pocket full of caps it was tempting to go to Seagrave and buy a bunch of stuff from their little room but he held on the best he could sticking to cheap food and only buying the water he needed.  
On the third day Butch went to find Christine and found her in her room brushing her hair  
“You ready Mrs Young?” He called staying the other side of the door  
“Yes butch. I was thinking we could start in here” She said with a smile  
Butch stepped into the room and looked round, even in a rusted boat Butch could see this place was better condition than his old place in the vault  
“What do you need moving in here?” He asked looking round  
The door closed behind him and he started to feel a little nervous  
“Just me” She said softly  
He swallowed and looked round  
“I'm pretty sure you can move yourself Mrs Young” He said softly  
“It's about the only person who has” She sighed walking over  
“We still talking about me working for you?” He asked with a frown  
The older women closed the last distance between them and slowly unzipped his tunnel snake jacket  
“Oh I have a job for you… I just don't think it's the kind we discussed” She said softly  
“You're a married women” He said softly  
“Twenty caps… thirty if you can make me happy” She said softly “There are a lot of women on this ship who would pay for a body as fine as yours”

_Thirty caps and you get laid. How about the smokes? It's not like your much better than this_

She carried on to pull down the zip on his jumpsuit and lift the t-shirt his to show off his muscular stomach, he always had a well defined body and broad shoulders he always found bulk was good in a fight so he had developed bulk and it was always a hit with the ladies. The women was looking at him like he was a piece of meat and it made him feel cheap but apparently certain parts of his body had other opinions. She noticed him pitching a tenting in his vault jumpsuit and she smiled  
“It seems not all of you thinks of me as a married women...”  
“And the smokes?” He asked softly  
“And your cigarettes” She sighed opening the draw in her dressing table and taking out a pack of cigarettes and tucking them in his pocket “When I heard you had been propositioning that little girl in the marketplace I was hoping it was true...”  
“I weren't offering that” Butch said firmly  
“So what were you offering?” She said with a raised eyebrow "I doubt someone as... intellectually challenged as yourself is able to offer much else in trade"  
Frustration flooded him and he just shook his head licking his lips. No. no point in trying to explain it to her, silently Butch pulled his shirt off and she took in everything from his broad shoulders and the lines at his hips that trailed into the folds of his jumpsuit. He pulled her roughly into a kiss and she let out a little yelp of surprise but it seemed she didn't want him to stop as he moved her over to the bed

Butch sat on deck with his smoke hanging from his lips as he counted through the thirty caps in his hands, he idly let them drop through his fingers. It seemed everyone was wrong, he was gonna follow in his mothers foot steps… He just didn't touch booze; there were lots of ways he could follow in that women's footsteps. One thing that made him happy... even the people who he thought were a strong good clean family had skeletons in their highly polished closet


	6. Chapter 6

“Butch!” A call came as he passed the hotel door  
“Yeah?” He answered back tracking a little  
“I hear you've been helping Mr's young… do you fancy working for me too?”  
Something inside him shuddered at the idea that the women was going around telling people what she was making him do for his caps. He looked round the hallways and stepped into the room  
“What do you need moving?” He asked with a frown  
“Just the beds and furniture. Seagrave usually does it but he's so busy lately and Mrs Young told me you did such a good job of helping her with her problem...”  
“Bet she did” He muttered  
Vera frowned a little and looked the young man over. She seemed to have a habit of taking people in and looking them over  
“Mrs young gave we twenty at a time and thirty if I made her happy. She threw in some smokes as well.”  
“That's a lot for just shifting some things around” She said with a frown  
Confusion hit and he spoke before he could stop  
“What? so you really want me to move stuff around?… That was the price to...”  
Vera's eyes widened and Butch cursed inside  
“Butch… what did she pay you for?” She asked standing with almost a look of concern  
“Nothing… moving furniture. Its five caps and some smokes”  
Butch started to quickly back pedal out the room nearly tripping on door frame. She tried to call him back but there was no way he was going to stop, he practically ran for the stairwell and down into the bottom of the ship. Hide out in the muddy rudder go find Paulie it had been a while with him working it was hard to keep tabs on him  
He opened the door to hear a familiar voice  
“I was hoping he had made it here… He's a bit of an ass but he's alright once you get used to him”  
He grinned and walked down the stairs and to his surprise there she was; alone, no old man standing behind her  
“Hey, what's the word?” He asked leaning on the bar beside her  
Louie turned to give him a bright grin and he couldn't help but feel his throat tighten for a second his life with her in the vault flashed through his mind. He thought about all the shit that happened between the last time they were alone together he wanted to hug her tightly. She looked him up and down before taking his wrist and accessing his pip-boy. He hated how she would do this. She never had him grabbing at her and checking up on her stats  
“You're not taking your medication Butch…” She warned. "And your thinner"  
“Well unlike you miss goodie two shoes I don't get given everything on a silver platter”  
She rolled her eyes and pulled him to the tables and the two of them sat down  
“So we'll go to Preston and have you checked out” She said with a sigh  
Fear stuck him and he shook his head  
“Man! stop all ya worrying I'm fine, got work here I can buy my own damn stuff”  
She frowned but let it drop for now  
“So you go work huh?”  
“Not men like me round here… S'all old men, where's your old man huh?” He demanded  
Lou seemed to cringe a little and shake her head  
“Not here” She said softly  
“So what ya embarrassed of the old guy?”  
“No and he ain't old… just drop it huh? Still want to start that gang?”

 _Actually I seemed to have changed my plans… I'm gonna be a man whore cause I can get some smokes and some caps_  
  
“Hell yeah, I do! I could be out there and kicking butt in my own gang and everything. The tunnel snakes could ride again...”  
She looked him with her usual unbelieving raised eyebrow. It was a look that usually meant “Did you really just say that?”  
“Or, yknow. Slither again, whatever!”  
She laughed softly and nodded  
“Sounds good Butch… Maybe I'll let you come with me? Join forces” She said giving him a gentle kick on the leg  
“What? Goodie-two-shoes like you could never make it in a real gang! You want to hang with a tunnel snake like me, you gotta be hard” He laughed  
Someone whispered something and Bell-Bonnie nodded and poured a drink and Trinny laughed  
“You got something to say?” Butch demanded  
“Butch” Lou warned softly  
“Oh I ain't got nothing to say… just wondering how it feels to have fallen so far?” Trinny laughed looking at the wall in front of her "Then again you weren't as high up as you through were you Butch?"  
“Shut the hell up” Butch growled  
Lou took his hand and dug her nails into his wrist making him snap his attention to her.  
“What did I say?… I didn't get you out so you could get into fights”  
“Why don't you tell her how you bought ya last pack of smokes?” Trinny wasn't letting this go  
Butch took Lou's hand and started to walk to the door  
“Cause fucking a guy for a drink is so much worst then fucking a Rockwell mom for a couple of packs of Big Boss cigarettes!”  
The two stopped at the stairs and Butch tried to keep calm he paced the floor once in a while taking in deep breaths and trying to keep calm. Finally he stopped his hand going to his lighter. He ran his thumb up the side and pushed the top open there was the sound of the lid opening catch clicking before he pulled it shut again. For a moment the repetitive sound of the lighter clicking open and closed was the only sound before he came to sit on the stairs  
“Wow… never seen you back out of a fight” She said standing in front of him  
He pulled out his smokes and took one between his lips  
“I'm pretty much on last warnings with Denvers… one more fight and I'm out of here”  
she was about to give him shit about the smoking but when he spoke her expression grew even harder  
“I said don't be a dick… You annoy people here they just throw you out or kill you. It's not like the vault Butch!”  
“Well then maybe if you had taken the time to tell me this stuff instead of dumping me in the doorway” Butch snapped  
“Oh yeah 'cause I had a personal tutor when I came out into this fucking world. I figured it out it's not fucking hard. Don't be a dick and you don't get killed!” she snapped  
“You seem to be doing well… but then again you were always a lucky bitch”  
His anger hadn't gone and she was making herself the perfect target  
“So you been sleeping with Mrs Young for money?” Lou suddenly demanded crossing her arms over her waist and leaning on the back foot  
it was an odd stance, he had never seen her stand like that before but it looked familiar he just couldn't place it  
“Surprise! I'm my ma's son after all” He sighed leaning back and rubbing the heels of his hand into his eyes and then running shaking fingers along the side of her hair

_Why did life come so damn complicated? Can we just go back to being stupid teenagers?_

“She shouldn't be taking advantage of you” She sighed  
For some reason it confused him to hear someone say something like that. Where was the accusations were was the snide comments. Then he remembered why he had always fixated on this girl, yeah alright he had never been able to show it in any other way than by teasing and bullying but she had never just thought anything was his fault unless the truth was in front of them. She had never been anything but… understanding  
He couldn't help it. He flicked away his butt and pulled her into his arms. For a moment her reaction was for her to tense but then he guessed she had misread his intentions when he did nothing but pull her into a hug his head resting on her shoulder she hugged him back she even made sure not to mess up his hair. His arms hugged her tightly and she sighed her warm breath playing along his neck  
They stood there till movement could be heard and Butch hurried to pull away  
“How long you hanging around for huh?” He asked avoiding her eye  
“Long as needed. I was selling up some things and then I'm off… gonna be investigating the north east of the map. Apparently there’s a settlement up there who have declared themselves a separate nations… I really need to see that”  
The two walked up the stairs to the hotel where she was staying but as they got to the door Butch started to slow when Vera's voice couldn't be heard he took she wasn't there until Lou walked into the doorway  
“Lou!” She called  
Butch froze and leant against the wall. It seemed she noticed but Lou didn't say anything.  
“Yes Vera?” She called with a smile  
“I was wondering if you have heard anything for John?” She asked  
“Harkness… No. Still no sign of him out there… I don't know what happened to him”  
Butch looked surprised as he watched her with concentration. She turned her eyes to Butch and for a second the two had an understanding  
“Well.. if you see him tell him to come by sometimes. We all are concerned”  
“Will do!” She called  
Lou went to walk on and Butch was forced to follow into the doorway  
“Evening Butch” The women called  
“Evening Mrs Weatherly”  
Butch sped up to usher Lou into her hotel room  
"Your old man?… He's from here” Butch whispered demanding  
“Harkness… Yes, He's from here but you can't tell anyone you've met him.”  
Butch frowned  
“Why?”  
Lou sighed a long sigh  
“How about if I tell you. Cause if anyone else knows I'll know it's you who told and I'll just come kill you” She hissed  
“Alright… You can try” Butch laughed softly  
Lou sat on the bed and told him the whole story about the institute, Harkness, the vault and the simulation and her father and finally how she had taken him in so he could work for her and so he could keep safe. He joined her on the bed and listened and then told her about the caravans and his plans to go out with Crow to make some money  
“So your trying to get the money together to go do some work for more money?” She asked  
“Yeah got a gun but only a couple of bullets and no armour… Crow'll make me pay for that stuff out the caps”  
Lou nodded and looked at him from her sitting position on the bed she had turned to sit next to him their feet over the side as he lent his elbows on his knees  
“You ever sleep up here? On the surface” She asked with a frown  
“Nah… To many people about… never feel safe” He sighed  
She agreed silently and turned her attention to the floor as she thought something through  
“How about I invest in you Butch?” She said with a sigh  
“How ya mean?”  
She lent forwards and hooked the footlocker handle with her toe and with effort pulled it closer to them before giving it a statigic kick that opened it so it was showing off it's content to Butch  
“Pick the armour that fits or you work with best, take the ammo you need and pay me when you get back.. or I'm about again”  
Butch leant down and looked through the items in the locker and pulled out leather armour and brought it up to his nose even in the condition it was in it smelt good  
“I thought you would go for that” She laughed  
“Gotta love leather” He laughed  
She nodded “That's worth 160… but how about I give you 100 on that” She said  
Butch sagged and dropped the armour into the locker  
“Thanks… but I can't afford it” He sighed  
She leant forwards and shoved the armour into his lap again  
“I ain't wanting it till you can make it… Go make some money with the caravans or hell, take the armour and do some scaving… there good money to be made if you take the time”  
Butch thought about for a moment and watched her  
“That how you made your money?” He asked softly  
“I was lucky… I got a few lucky brakes when I came out and it helped… but yeah. I made money going through all the old buildings”  
“I don't know Lou” Butch sighed  
“Been hanging with the James kid and I don't know how he will take it if I left”  
The expression on her face took him by surprise she looked positively manic as she gave a little scream enough to make him duck a little  
“Oh gods yes!” She cried out “I knew you could do it!”  
Butch laughed and tried to calm her down  
“It ain't like I'm taking him on.. but that mum's a bitch and I don't want him getting in trouble”  
She laughed and hugged him again  
“That's all I wanted… I knew you could get through to him! Take the armour and the ammo. Pay me hundred and fifty when you have it. My gift as a thank you”  
Butch took the hug and pulled her back onto the bed making her squeal and him laugh  
“Present would be free nosebleed” He laughed  
“Last time I looked you should'a have that name”  
She lay with his arm round her and the two watched each other  
“I forgot how blue your eyes were” She sighed  
“Well that's cause you never come see me” He whispered  
“Your right… I should come round more”  
“Yeah… but after I get back from the caravans” He said firmly  
“You still going?” She asked  
“I gotta. I wanna sort myself out, get a proper room and… Well I got some plans”  
She nodded and sat up looking down at him  
“What you gonna tell James”  
He shrugged and took a moment to tuck a stray hair behind her ear. He always liked her hair, it was always in good condition but it needed a fresh dye.  
“I'll figure something out”


	7. Chapter 7

 “I heard it… it's not like these walls are that thick. They both went in and it was quiet for a long time and then suddenly she's screaming “Yes!” And there's laughing. Then it's goes really quiet, he stayed the night in there you know… By rights I should charge her twice”  
The people hushed as Butch and James walked into the doorway of the weatherly hotel  
“I don't wanna do this” James hissed up at Butch  
“Well I wancha to ok… I'm gonna be going in a couple of days so you're gonna be the only one who can help Brian” Butch sighed  
The boy walked into the room and Vera could see for once the young boy's clothes were clean and his hair had been styled to look like Butches  
“Good morning miss… I have found out that your regular em-ploy-ee has had to leave… Is there a chance I could take over their duties?” He asked shuffling  
He was talking to his shoes but no one had heard Butch or James talk so eloquently it was then that Angela appear behind Butch to watch the show  
“Are you able to work three days a week?” Vera asked with a smile  
“Yeah!” James said excitedly  
“Then I was wondering if you could help Brian with his work?” She asked  
The boy nodded and grinned  
“How much do I get paid?” The boy demanded  
“Hey!” Butch warned from the door  
The lad sighed and turned back round annoyed at being brought up in front of the adults  
“Do I get any payment”  
“The same as Brian. Two caps and two meals” She said  
He gaze looked at Butch and Angela and Butch offered a small nod  
“I'll take it” James declared  
He ran back over to Butch and grinned  
“Gotta job Butch!” He called  
“I saw... So you make sure when I get back you ain't thinking your better than me huh?” He called giving the boy a gentle back hand on the arm  
The three of them turned and James ran off to find where Brian was working and the two teenagers turned to leave when Vera called for him  
“Can we talk” She called  
He wanted to tell her no, to go mind her own business but he reluctantly stopped in the doorway  
“What?” He called  
She didn't seem to impressed by being made to shout over the room as she waited for him to come in. Reluctantly he walked over taking his time as she ushered him into her room at the back and his heart sank. This was why he was going away so he could get away from horny old broads  
“What?” He tried again  
“I wanted to make something clear… and I think it's best to state some ground rules right now” She said softly “I don't want you conducting your business in my rooms”  
Butch was a little taken aback by her telling him off  
“I weren't” He snapped  
“So you and Louie didn't spend the night together?” She whispered  
Butch stepped closer even at his barely adult age he was eye to eye with her. If he had a late growth spurt he could tower over most the adults in the city  
“She sprung me out that… tomb, she's a friend, we were talking and I told her I ain't slept in a bed for nearly and month as so we shared the bed… I slept on top of the covers if you need to know” his tone was low and angry  
He hadn't meant to push her back with his presence alone but they were moving back till she was pressed against the wall and he was standing in front of her his hand leanning on the wall behind her  
“By rights I should charge you for the stay in the room” She sniffed holding her ground but he seemed to have rattled her cage a little  
“How much?” He demanded  
“Hundred and twenty”  
He closed his eyes and hung his head  
“I don't have that spare…” He said softly  
“Well? What do you have?” She asked softly  
“Nothing… nothing what so fucking ever” He growled “You already go your money from her, can't ya just let it slid ain't like I'm making a habit of it”  
The women watched him and her eyes moved to his waist and then back up and Butch sighed before standing back and resting his hands on the back of his head  
“Would it make us even?” He asked softly  
She nodded and Butch felt like grimacing, he wanted to accuse her of being just as bad as the men she complained and whined about who were always chasing her  
“I don't have time” Butch tried “Maybe when I get back?”  
She shook her head and he ran his fingers along the sides of his hair  
“Then how we just go for a split payment then” She said with a smile

Butch stomped out of the hotel to find Angela waiting by the door patiently  
“Thought you had to go see Diago” Butch said with a sigh  
“Oh he can wait… I wanted to know what Vera wanted"  
“Nothing... Wanted to know why I was getting Rocky to to ask about work”  
She laughed and stood  
“Why do you call him that?”  
“I like nicknames” He said with a smile  
“Do I have one?” She asked with a grin  
“Nah… you ain't given me a reason to give ya one yet”  
Butch gave a shrug and the two of them found themselves quietly walking together  
“Wish there was somewhere private we could go” He sighed  
The sentiment surprised them both and for a moment Butch regretted his outburst but he felt cheap and used. He wanted a shower so he could try to scrub himself clean but next best thing would be to just hang out with her for a while, clean what was left of his soul  
“I know”  
She grabbed his hand and she led him towards the stern of the ship.  
The science lab was deserted bar a few vegetables growing but no humans were about and Butch had to wonder why no one had taken it back over the two of them went down onto the main level and found a corner with a few chairs he guessed it was were the scientists sat about when they weren't… well doing science  
“Why is no one using this place?” He asked  
“Doctor Li was but when she left. They just leave the food to grow and no one knows what to do with it” She sighed  
“Didn't realize I had more in common with this place than I thought” Butch mused looking round  
“You shouldn't put yourself down like that” She sighed  
He felt exposed as he thought about her words as he spread out on the sofa resting his arms over the back  
“It's like… if someone told a bird all it's life, You can't fly. And when it were a baby bird it was like. But I'm a bird like you guys so of course I can fly. And all the other birds are like, no. fuck off. You can't fly your a thick, useless clumsy sub-bird who ain't never gonna fly. So when it gets bigger it don't even try, don't even flap it's wings cause it's like… well everyone says I can't fly, everyone can't be wrong. So it sits on the ground and watches all the other birds flying in the sky… Then when the bird believes them and just sits on the ground they all come down to sit on their perches over it and looked down at this bird on the ground and they're like. You see, we told ya you can't fly.”  
Butch shrugged and looked down at the floor in front of him  
“That's the most honest and beautiful thing I've ever heard” She said softly  
“Then you ain't heard many nice things have ya” Butch scoffed  
Angela came to sit next to him her back against the sofa and his finger dared to play with the tips of her hair  
“It was beautiful because you said it.” She admitted giving a little awkward shrug  
“And what's so special about me huh?” He said giving her foot and nudge  
“You talk like you think people will expect you to talk, you act like you think everyone is going to start a fight with you and you're always putting yourself down but… You're a good guy Butch”  
The two sat in silence and he took the opportunity to be bolder playing with her hair and she lent her hand down to rest on his arm  
“Ow” She whispered  
She had laid back on the pip-boy and caught the corner of her head making her shift closer to him away from the computer  
“So how does this thing work?” She said softly  
Butch carefully shifted to sit on his hip so he could bring his arm round her to bring the pip-boy in front of them and his free arm round to show her how to navigate the screen with the buttons and the dials  
“It's like in me” He said softly “It gets put on when your a kid and over time it digs in ya arm and makes it so you can see things like a compass and one of them things for radiation. Really handy at times specially with the radio. Can pick up signals”  
She nodded and leant back into his chest and dared to press the buttons and move the dial  
“Can you feel me doing that?” She asked turning her head a little to look at him  
“Nah” He laughed  
She moved it to a screen that showed a slider and a number  
“What's 80?” She asked  
“How much radiation is in me… Ain't been buying medication, Saving the money”  
She gasped and turned wide eyed to look at him. She didn't realise how close he was as she looked into his pale blue eyes  
“Promise me, You'll get some before you go” She said softly  
“Didn't know you cared...” He said his eyes looking at her lips  
“of course I do… we're friends” She said softly  
He wanted to close that gap but after “Paying” Vera he didn't want to do it without washing first. He didn't want to think that Vera was in on that first kiss  
“I'll get some before I go out on the road” He said regretfully pulling away  
She looked confused and hurt but right now he didn't want her to know that the rumours were true so he couldn't tell her the truth but he couldn't lie to her either  
“I'll miss you” She said softly  
Butch shifted so he was sitting back with his arm still hooked round her. She didn't move at first as she kept looking at the computer before finally sighing and stood  
“I should go find Diego… he'll be waiting for me”  
He didn't look up, just nodded  
“I'll come say bye before I leave” He called. She didn't reply just walked off

The day had come. James was working at the hotel and had told Butch what he was going to do with his money and they had fixed a hiding place in the club house for him to stash them. Butch had his armour and stocked bullet belt he just had one more thing to do before heading out. He jogged down to the Market place and went to say goodbye to Angela  
“I don't know what to do… One minute he seems into me the next he's pushing me away” She sighed  
“Well he is older than you, Maybe he's worried about that...” Cindy tried “I just know I can't give you those ant pharamones… Have you just tried telling him how you feel?”  
She sighed and shook his head  
“I nearly did last night when we were together but… I don't know”  
Butch couldn't help but roll his eyes and he cleared his throat and the two women jumped  
“I'm off” He simply said  
She had become very stiff as she nodded and watched Butch in his leather armour  
“Oh right. Crow's expected today. Well... bye” She said  
It wasn't the goodbye he was hoping for. He had kind of hoped for at least a goodbye kiss but then after pushing her away no wonder she was pissed. She didn't want anything to do with him  
  
_Great going Deloria. All that rambling about bird she thinks you're an idiot. Just pray she forgets it the by the time you get back here!  
  
_ Butch walked away and tried to keep from looking backward  
“How long had he been there?”  
“I don't know… what do you think her heard?”  
“Oh gods...” He didn't hear the rest he was too far passed and he didn't really care that much. It seemed she was planning on stepping up her seduction of Diego. They would probably be together by the time he got back… least then he could stop wondering what if  
“So you off then?” Gary called as they passed  
“Yeah. Ya might get ya wish… Might get shot out there” He said with a sneer  
“Butch… I never wanted you dead. I just don't think your a good match for my daughter” Gary sighed  
It seemed it was time for the truth as the man really thought or hoped he wasn't coming back  
“That's where ya wrong” Butch said softly as his eyes looked over at the women as she returned to serving  
“Then prove it” Garry sniffed  
Butch gave a snort of laughter and turned away from the man. There was no point doing anything more, he just wanted to put this behind him for now and see what he needed to do to make some caps out on the road… Anything had to better then what he had been doing!  
"So you were gonna run off without seeing me huh?" A voice called as he went to step on the bridge  
"Denvers!"He laughed stopping to see the officer "Missed you!"  
"So look's like my life is getting even quieter?" She sighed  
Butch turned and walked back over to her and smiled  
"Only for a little while. Consider it me givin' ya a holiday"  
She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her waist  
"Oh Mr Deloria... I'm flattered"  
For a moment he took her hand, she seemed to want to pull it back but something stopped her and he raised it to his lips kissing her knuckles  
"I try" He said softly  
He looked up into her eyes...  
  
_I would defiantly to do this Broad!... Wow, where did that come from? Don't pretend you weren't impressed when she's floored you, She kicked your ass and you like it!_  
  
She laughed softly and pulled her hand back giving the young man a slap on the cheek on the rough side of playful and pointed at him  
"I thought you were all about Angela?" She asked with a frown  
"Yeah well she is all about Diego" He shrugged  
Something came to the women, it showed in her expression before she laughed and it faded again  
"Go out into the world and let her miss you" She said with a laugh  
"And if she don't?" He asked with a sigh  
"Then she ain't interested and you ain't lost anything" She declared  
The two watched each other for a heartbeat or two before he finally turned round  
"Admit it Denver's. You hate to see me leave!" He called  
"But I love to see you go!"  
He spun round to see her grin and wink to him. For a moment he couldn't help but laugh loudly as he jogged to meet up with Crow


	8. Chapter 8

“Just listen...” Crow repeated softly. It was the same thing he had said to Butch ten minutes ago  
The two of them had been walking together for a few days now. The second guard had taken the time to stop at Rivet City and would return to them when Butch left it was a nice holiday for him as Crow couldn't afford to pay two guards and didn't need both of them. He would never admit it but Butch was ecstatic but also a little terrified so far they hadn't met anything that he couldn't handle but all he could think was the first day out in his world  
Something he didn't bet on was Crow's… odd habits if he was waiting and no one was buying from him he would sit on the side of the room silently and just let the world swirl round him. The first time Butch just lent on a wall and smoked it was a nice time where he just watched the world around them taking in the land and the sounds of fighting and explosions somewhere in the distance but his thoughts always turned to Rivet city and people there. He had made a life for himself… It wasn't perfect but it was freedom.  
“Why you always sitting?” Butch called  
“A shaman never stops being a shaman Butch. I never stopped listening to the world… Maybe you should try it… might help you with your short fuse?” He said without looking up

He didn't join in this time but the next stop when no one came to trade and Crow sat down Butch paced for a moment before standing over Crow; the man didn't move didn't even tilt his head as Butch came to sit beside him and just watched the world from the slightly lower position and now he was on the right level to have the dust blown in his face. Soon he found himself growing bored and the pull of nicotine pushing him. He reached down and played with his lighter  
“Don't give in…” Crow said softly  
Butch rolled his eyes at the man  
“And don't roll your eyes...”  
The man had his eyes closed as he sat silently almost majestically with the soft smile on his face. Butch sighed heavily and closed his eyes resting his elbows on his knee's and his chin on his hands. The world ticked by slowly birds calling in the sky and ever so once in a while the sounds of distant shots and a constant quiet grind of the Brahmin chewing  
“What am I meant to be doing?” Butch asked eventually  
“Just listen” Crow replied

Each night they walked to little camp grounds that were scattered about and Butch got to see that the Caravans left little things for each other nothing more than notes or trinkets but it made Butch realise there was a community between them. They had a creed and codes they lived by and it did fascinate Butch. They would find symbols carved in dirt on what seemed to be their invisible roads and without word Crow would turn or he would see something before he would draw something leaving it for the rest. He didn't ask, he knew if he tried to explain even in his quiet patient tones it would go right over his head so he simply pretended he didn't care  
“Tomorrow might be a long day” Crow finally said as he watched the tins of food warm in the embers  
“How come?” He simply said playing with his lighter  
“We are heading north… Yao guai territory”  
He watched him blankly  
“That some kind of Raider?” He asked with a frown  
“Something a little more scarier than a human” Crow said with a smile “But luckily I know how to deal with them”  
Butch simply nodded and accepted it  
Crow picked up one of the tins and put it down next to Butch he knew better than to pick it straight up he just left it to cool a little  
“Why didn't you stay a shaman?” He asked softly  
“Because life changed and I was able to change as well. The spirits told me to wander the wastes and I did it… Why did you change your mind to come with me?”  
For a long time the two simply sat there and Butch just listened to the wind  
“Me and the great 101 knew each other… you know. Well” Butch said softly "Did you know that?"  
“I didn't” whispered Crow  
“Well we were, She were embarrassed to admit it to her Poindexter friends and I didn't want to tell my fellow Tunnel snakes that I was going out with the girl who beat everyone in the class by twice the points in every test and I used to fight with every time I had a chance. So we kept it secret only really finding time to run into each other more than actively try to spend time with each other. I guess I just figured it was because she was willing to let me that I kept coming back to her but also… I guess I kind of knew I was safe to give it to her without wondering if we were related or something, Unlike most the adults in the Vault ma couldn't keep her mouth shut when she was drunk. I knew the vault used to be open and I knew that Lou and her dad hadn't always been there" He went silent for a moment not used to this level of honestly "But when she left… Man I missed her. She stopped saving her own skin to help me and my ma, I remember once she saved her and I kissed her. I gave her one of my jackets I guess she sold it of something cause she don't seem to have it any more. Two weeks after she left I went down to the door and thought about doing what she did… You know, just leave. Just go out into the world and see if I could just do it. But the thought of just leaving on my own. Fuck that scared me.”  
“But you did it?” Crow asked softly  
“When she came back... When Lou came back and she was doing so damn well, I just remembered how good she was for me but then she left again and I knew when everyone was making her out to be some monster, She could of left us to rot she could of ignored them asking her for help but she didn't and not one of them could thank her... that's when I knew I couldn't stay in that hole with those Ass holes, so I took to me heels and followed her out, Just left...”  
Butch picked up the tin and started to eat hungrily at the pork and beans and Crow waited quietly  
“What was the question?”  
“Why you came with me?”  
“Oh yeah… Well I was alone out here and you were literally the nicest guy I met and then when it went all kinda wrong at Rivet city I wanted to get out see what else there is to see”  
Crow smiled and put another stick on the fire  
“So you realized life was harder in Rivet city so all you could think about was leaving?" Crow asked softly "How did it go wrong?”  
“Ran out of caps real quick and things to trade. Ended up... Trading in other ways” He sighed and finished the can before lighting a cigarette  
“Taking advantage or your age and … Physique?” Crow offered  
He just nodded knowing he didn't need to say anything else  
“I couldn't take it being around the people who took advantage of the fact I were starving and needed pure water to survive and I realised, I need to see if there was anything out here, see if the world isn't full of ass holes and well… You were the nicest guy I met”  
It was the most he had ever said to anyone. Why did he trust him so much? he had never trusted anyone this much not even his tunnel snakes, Lou was the closest but he would never admit this much to her specially not how much he missed her  
“Tomorrow you will be called to fight. I trust you to do what you need to do” Crow simply said as he stretched out pulling off his hat and rubbing his short hair.  
“You not going to ask me anything more?” Butch asked  
“No… It was what I need to know” Crow said with a smile  
Butch silently finished his cigarette and followed suit laying down  
“There is a boy in Rivet City… He has an abusive mother, no father and I can see him going down the same route I went. But no one gives a shit, he'll just get worst than me”  
“Why do you say as bad?... That implies you are the bottom of the scale. Besides you care.... So does Angela” Crow said  
“How do you know about her?” Butch demanded  
Crow simply smiled and folded his arms behind his head  
“The spirits told me”

****

_You better run like you ain't before Deloria or your Ass is grass!_

He decided he liked the two head creature… it was positively pleasant compared to the snarling drooling, growling thing running full speed at him. The two of them had been walking along chatting about the world about them, since opening up to Crow; Butch had felt a vulnerability and with them being the only two for great lengths of time Butch actually enjoyed not having to build up his walls and so he had starting asking the man about the world they wandered and he patiently answered all he could. This had all been cut short when a cry came out of the bushes before he could register what the hell could make such a noise a thing resembling a half rotten bear burst out of the tree line and headed straight for them. It got close and reared onto it's back legs, it stood a good eight foot tall as it brought it's razor sharp claws down narrowly missing Butch. Crow and the Brahmin headed towards the safety of rocks but Butch panicked and turned to run the other way. The thing took chase and with adrenaline thundering throughout his system he managed to make up with one leap up onto a rusted out car onto the bonnet to one of the truck behind and then up onto the top of the trucks trailer.  
“That's a Yao Guai!” He heard Crow call from his perch  
“Good to know!” Butch bellowed back  
The good thing was he had time to take his shots. The bad news was he didn't have as long as he hoped the animal was starting to figure out the way his prey had gone  
Two choices came to mind. Shoot at the Yao guai or shoot the car and hope the explosion kills it but that option would mostly kill him too.  
Butch loaded the hunting rifle and aimed it at the beasts head. The shot hit it's shoulder and just pissed it off further… "Take ya time" He told himself  
He brought the gun up and shot again, this time it hit the bear in the jaw it did a depressingly low amount to damage.

_You have a descent amount of time to set the car alight and run before it explodes_

The world slowed as Butch levelled the rifle to car the Yao guai was trying climb up onto aiming for the engine he shot at the bonnet there was a loud noise of metal suddenly giving in again and again he shot the car until he saw the flames licking the bonnet. He was about to run when he saw the Yao guai shift to follow him. Shit…  
Butch stood still and took in a shaking breath he watch the flames spark out the housing of the cars core and the world went white the Yao guai flew backwards with the shrapnel as Butch ran he just had time to jump into the air when he felt the trailer under him buck the hard metal slammed into his feet and pushed him up. Hot air slammed into his back and sent him towards the dirt. For a moment he was flying but all he could see was colours moving to fast to see then he landed hard on the ground and tumbled down a slope a little he landed winded and in pain staring up at the sky for now he just lay there listening to the world his heart was thumping his back was on fire but he didn't dare move. A near by shot of a gun echoed  
“ _If one person could make a difference in hundreds of lives. Then one life could be changed a hundred times over”_ Someone whispered to him  
So it was clear he had scrambled his brains…  
“Are you hurt” Crow called as he hovered into view  
“It's probably safe to say yeah” Butch managed  
Crow laughed softly again and crouched down as one of the heads of the Brahmin came and gave him a sniff the thing was about to sample butches hair wax when he sprung back out of reach. His body decided this was the perfect time to inform him how silly that idea had been. He had had enough broken fingers to know he hadn't hurt his hands and there seemed to be no familiar ache to another part of his structure but there was everything but broken bones. He had wrenched his arm when he landed and he had scrapped up his head and cheek pretty damn well too  
“You should be careful out here Butch… If you are injured in the middle of no where then you must walk to somewhere” Crow said with a frown as he helped him up  
“I ain't badly hurt” Butch sighed  
“Then can you stand and walk?”  
For a moment he wanted to ask for a bit more time but he doubted he would be granted it. The time they had already spent was valuable if they wanted to keep to their schedule most the time they were allowed a day or so either way when it came to it but each stop cost them. Crow was a flake at times but he was damn careful with his time keeping  
“I would have thought you would think that was heroic?” Butch said with a grin as he got to his feet ignoring the pain  
“It was impressive what you are willing to do to win a fight… It was foolish not heroic” Crow lightly scolded  
For a moment the hurt Butch felt in that moment dwarfed all the other physical injuries. The hurt must have been clear in his face as he dropped his gaze and slung his rifle on his back, Crow watched him for a second before sighing  
“It did look amazing when you flew up into the air. You must have levelled the billboard” He offered giving him a nudge  
The grin came back but he winched at the nudge  
“How far till the next stop?” Butch asked as he limped along by the brahmin. He actually had some affection for the harmless creature  
“Not long. We will get there by midnight maybe dawn if we run into anything more”

Butch decided he preferred the more southerly parts of this area. The north was filled with creatures that he could only fight if they found a point where they couldn't get him and he just took pot shots at them. He came across something that could only be described as something out of a nightmare. It was ten foot in height with giant claws. According to Crow it was called a deathclaw and Butch decided they were the aptly named as he spent an hour curled up in a tiny hole in the rock shooting at the damn thing till he got a lucky shot in and took out the things spine it fell to the floor and thrashed around as Butch emptied bullets into it skull  
The good thing was the division of items. Crow wasn't interested in anything but the armours, food and medicines everything else including the weaponry Butch was able to keep. It meant that he still had to take a hit of profit for the food and the stimpacks to patch himself up but he would make that back up with the trading he was able to do  
It was late by the time they got to there next stop and the settled for a rest but he couldn't understand was why they were stopping in the middle of no where.  
“Get some rest. We aren't staying here for long” Crow warned  
Without arguing he put down his bag of items and rested his head on them his body thankful for the rest as sleep started to take him almost instantly  
“What did you mean when you said to me “If one life can change a hundred lives… something something something?” He asked through a yawn  
“When did I say that?” Crow asked as he sat down crossing his legs  
“When I were laying on the ground. I were looking up at the sky and you said… that”  
for a moment there was silence as the world ticked by  
“Butch. The first thing I said to you when I came up to you was to see if you were hurt” Crow said softly  
The confusion flooded him but the exhaustion pushed further and sleep started to take him… Maybe he was going as odd as Crow?


	9. Chapter 9

“What you think is in there?” Crow asked with a frown  
The two men had stopped outside an old abandoned shop but there was a reason Butch had stopped in front of this one and took time to consider going in  
“You see that red and white pole… It means Barbers shop” He said without looking away  
“Why do you want to stop there?” He asked with a frown  
“I need to find a few things”  
The two of them looked at the door as butch gently opened it to find it silent and as still as the day someone left  
“What do you think was in here?” He asked softly  
Butch didn't answer first off he simply stopped and bent to look in the mirror. Least the leather armour was figure hugging showing off his physique as he took his time to check his hair over. It was suffering in the wastelands but it was still good. He stepped back and stood to the side of the chair as he was taught. Always step to the right and talk to the man it shows you trust them, his mind went back to Brock sitting in a chair in his private training session as the man read from the manual. He pretended to turn to his customer and without thinking he lent to the counter running along the side and laid his hand on a fabric roll. He couldn't help but grin  
“Why do you think there is that pole outside?” Crow asked idly as he looking into the mirror and for a minute Butch wondered when was the last time this man had looked at himself  
“It's to do with the ancient Barber surgeons… Did you know that Barbers were like Doctors in the old old days?” Butch asked as he reverently opened the tool wrap and looked through the items  
“Really?” Crow asked softly sitting down and leaning his elbows in his knees to watch his young guard  
“Yeah. There were Doctors and there were Barbers-Surgeons they would pull teeth, bleed people and do stuff like that” He took out a cut throat and tested the edge. It was blunt but it wasn't ruined a good amount of love would bring the steel back to life, the strop was in all right condition but would need some working with some oils to help “They were usually apprenticed, they would start as these dumb useless kids and by the time they were old enough they were nearly doctors ya know?”  
Crow silently nodded  
“So what does the pole mean?” He asked with a smile  
“The bell shape on top was a leech jar and the bottom was the blood letting bowl, The red meant blood letting and the white meant teeth pulling… It were like telling everyone what ya did. there was something about how it is like the two snakes that is the medical symbol... but can't remember that bit”  
Crow silently watched the young man as he checked the scissors over before rummaging round and reluctantly finding no product that had survived but putting all the surviving tools into the wrap  
“How do you know this?”  
Butch just shrugged he never looked at Crow when he was talking like this and he wondered if he got embarrassed  
“I don't know… I always thought stuff in class were boring but when we started learning about jobs and stuff when we were like fifteen I liked learning about Barbers always thought it were stupid but they sounded cool”  
Crow nodded knowing now wasn't the time to push him  
“What do you think you need?” He asked  
“Well These are all right but I think I might take the pole. I can make towels outta rags, and I make my own gel, Booze to keep the combs clean but I'mma gonna need a chair and a mirror” Butch sighed. "A bench and lights…” He stopped and looked at Crow “How did you know what I were thinking?”  
“It's not hard… the way your looking at those scissors. You haven't looked at anything else with that much respect and care”  
Butch to his surprise laughed softly and carefully put all the tools he could find back in the wrap before putting them in his bag with the strop  
“I'll see what I can scavenge round the ship but if not you think we can come back out this way and get these?” He asked giving the red chair an affectionate stroke  
“I'll do you one better. If you come to me and tell me that you have a shop in Rivet city I will bring them back for the fee of a close shave every time I come to Rivet city”  
“If I ain't gotta walk here and haul em back then that's a good deal”  
Crow laughed softly again and stood  
“Come along… We are close to danger and shouldn't stop too long”

The two walked to Megaton where they were trading, it was a long process and so Butch chose to spend his time doing what he had come to surprisingly really enjoy. He sat by the side his legs crossed and his head on his hands, he rested his chin on his hands and just listened to the world. The gentle talk of the people as they dealt with Crow and the usual gentle chewing of the beast. The world swirled round him and he closed his eyes.  
“You must look foolish just sitting there on the ground” His mind teased him  
“But you are still and calm, when did you last get angry?” Something asked  
Butch truly tried to think when was the last time he swung a punch out of anger. He thought hard, he had wanted to fight Lou's old man…  
“Why?” Something asked  
“Cause… He was a guard.” He determined  
“You didn't know that then… Was it because of the way Lou looked at him?”  
Butch frowned and shifted position  
“Is that why you pushed him? How about when you started those fights in Rivet city? Was it because Diego dared to touch Angela or were you just scared people would realise you were scared of being alone?”  
He shook his head. This wasn't meant to be a time for him to be talking to himself…  
“I'm meant to be listening!” He told himself off  
“You are… you're listening to us”  
Butch opened his eyes and looked round. No one was near him and Crow was working quietly with the men around him  
“Hey Crow… Not sure I would trust a guard who falls asleep while your working!” Someone called  
“Specially not one that sits on his ass!”  
The group laughed and for a moment crow looked over at the boy his eyes watching him for reactions  
“My job is'ta keeps this caravan safe. If I ain't gotta do anythin' then I'm already doing it” Butch sighed closing his eyes again stretching his back straight  
“So what would you do from there if I were to snatch your bosses money and run?” The man asked crossing his arms  
Butch didn't move he simply opened an eye and looked up at the man with a single cold blue eye  
“Can ya out run a bullet?”  
The man turned away and the rest of the group laughed and they carried on working with Crow. The man hadn't annoyed him but the whole thing had made Butch agitated he shifting potion again resting his elbows on his knees and resting his head on his hands closing his eyes again  
The voice didn't return and Butch just listened to the world from his quiet position  
  
“That's all from here” Crow declared turning to him  
“You looking at going again straight away again?” He asked opening his eyes  
“Not right away” He asked with a frown  
“I think I need to do something” He said to Crow standing  
“All right but you only have an hour then I'm off”  
“I know your route from here… I'll catch you up if I'm late. But and hour should be more enough time”  
Crow nodded and took his place sitting by the Brahmin  
Butch took off at a run heading up north east. He clambered up rocks and boulders till he found the little door sitting in the rocks. He didn't hesitate he yanked open the door and stepped over the forgotten letter scrawled on the old page and headed over to the huge door.  
  
_I always thought it was bigger than that. So what's your plan Deloira? Knock?  
  
_ He walked over to the big panel to the side and tried simply punching in the sequence. He was the one who had picked Ameta's name but he guessed it had been changed by now and he was right there was just a red flashing light when he tried to get the door to open. He tried pressing other buttons randomly and then in a pattern  
“You can't come back in Butch!” A voice called  
He must have pushed a button that started a communicator.  
“I don't wanna come back for good… I just wanna get some things”  
For a moment the door didn't move  
“What?”  
It was Amata… she sounded different, Was she really gonna go through his shit she really didn't change  
“Look princess whatcha think. I just want some stuff! Then I'll leave ya to your precious little vault!”  
Amata didn't count on the not getting angry count, she always made Butch pissed off  
“Fine…”  
“Get one of the Gomez guys… I got something for them” He said  
He had kept the old bit of paper tucked in his pocket for months and this was his opportunity  
There was no other communications and he was about to give in but then he heard the sirens wailing in the background as Butch stood back. The hiss came and Butch felt the cold air hit his face how did he not realise how cold the vault was?  
The door pulled away and as the metal groaned the door opened and Butch simply stood at the edge he had no desire to step back into that tomb.  
It wasn't just the father son pair that stood, damn he looked like his old man these days and next to them was Wally that was a face he didn't think he would see again. He couldn't help but grin but he didn't move from his spot  
“Butch!” Freddie called as the three walked up  
“Hey!”  
He was about to talk when he saw something that made his heart sink a little. Officer Gomez was carrying the standard issue box that peoples possessions were packed into when there was no one to take on there items. It was used when someone with no children died  
“How did it happen?” He asked softly as the box was put down on the lip of the door “You know what? I can guess… The drink?”  
The group nodded and Butch swallowed the lump in his throat  
“I kind of knew me leaving might do that” He said with a sigh  
The guys kicked softly at the floor and for a moment Butch just looked at the items. He knew if he left then there was always a chance she would drink herself to death it was he who made sure she ate and it was him that forced salt water down her throat to make her throw up when she drank too much and was in danger of alcohol poisoning  
“Well least I ain't got anything left to come back to now” He sighed  
“Hey. Butch man. I know we had problems at the end but… well I'm sorry. She wouldn't listen to anyone” Wally said softly  
“Yeah we all are” Freddie said softly  
“Ah. It's all right… I was actually looking for my old tunnel snake Jacket… the little one” He said rubbing the bridge of his nose  
The two boys nodded and turned to head back in the vault  
“Wait here Butch. We'll go get 'em!”  
For a moment the officer was the only one to stay as he watched the man in front of him  
“I have to admit you surprise me Butch” Officer Gomez said softly watching him  
“How's that?” Butch asked softly trying to keep calm he wanted to cry for his mother but he also wanted to scream and shout, she had gone and done what he knew she would do but he was also rid of the women who caused him so much pain  
“You are doing well” He said with a sigh  
“Ah man! I'm ruling the wasteland… gonna start a new gang with Rocky” He declared  
Gomez laughed softly and shook his head  
“Some things never change... Who's Rocky?” He asked softly  
For a moment Butch couldn't believe he was gonna say it  
“A kid I'm thinking of taking on. Reminds me at that age without the people making sure he is looked after”  
The man just blinked in surprise as he looked at the man who used to be the bane of his existence. He had always wondered how this boy was going to turn out. He had tried to be firm with the boy and tried to show him how to be responsible but all it had ended up with was him turning against him and moving quickly away. He had shamefully just said he was hopeless case and left Butch; turning away when he turned up walking the corridors at night trying to get into the food stores with fresh bruises. He had hesitated when he heard about his son hanging out with the boy but he hoped his own son would be a good influence and when he heard that he was spending time with Louie after the two were caught in the reactor level he had hoped it meant he was straightening out but by then he had a temper and was quick with his fists but this man who stood in front of him. The tale tale hair, and scarred knuckles were the only evidence he was the little boy with scared angry eyes  
“I'm proud of you Butch” He said softly  
He didn't get to hear what the man's reply was as the other two came running back with two boxes of jackets some of the original coats butch had “Aquired” that were smaller more women's sizes than children’s but they would do. He put down the boxes and handed two to the guys  
“I ain't taking them all… when Princess lets ya, come find me” Butch grinned  
He put in the co-ordinates to Rivet city in their Pip-boys and started putting the items in his bag, he looked through the box of things finding a few old kids photos of him, some Jewellery, his mothers ever present hip flask usually so she could get through times when she was meant to be the parent, like the disciplinary hearings which usually ended with her settling the issue “as adults” the very thought that he had followed in that little habit made his stomach rise. Least he didn't finish off whoring by throwing a bottle at the boy who "Made" him do these things. Finally there were just a few junk items that he handed back  
“Keep them” He sighed  
He finally straightened and took a look at the three faces watching back at him as he put the boxes on their side of the vault  
“You gonna be alright man?” Freddie asked  
Butch nearly forgot he nodded and pulled out a bit of paper  
“I found this….” He handed over the letter and watched as he and his dad read the paper  
“Hey! You found this out there?” Freddie asked with a frown  
“Yeah… Thought you would get a kick out of it”  
“Did you find anything from the Deloria family?” He asked with a smile  
Freddie had always been interested in genealogy trying to find out where the families had originated from it had always made him wonder how they ended up together. It had started as a distraction from the issues he had developed growing up and turned into a little obsession  
“Oh man. The Deloria's probably were brought in so they had someone to clean up after all you's”  
“All families were brought in equally” A voice said from behind  
The group dispelled as the former overseer looked over Butch  
“Yeah and that's why I like it better out here. People get jokes” Butch sighed softly  
The group didn't get it as Butch gave a mocking bow  
“All hail the overseer”  
The man frowned and looked him over and something went through his mind but Butch didn't know or really care what it was  
“I think we have taken up enough of Mr Deloira's time” The man called without taking his eyes off Butch  
“You ain't in charge now” Wally said with a frown  
“No he ain't… but he's right"  
  
_Bet you never thought you would ever say that about this old bastard…_  
  
Everyone looked surprised  
“I gotta go. My guy will be waiting… But. Yeah”  
There was no need to finish the conversation. He stepped back and pulled his bag on his shoulder noting the surprising weight. Was definitely time to get back to the city and do some selling  
“One more thing Mr Deloria” Alphonse called  
“Yeah?”  
“We are glad to see you aren't following in your families footsteps.”  
A number of replies came to mind as he watched the man in front of him but only one made it's way up into his mouth, he shifted the bag till it sat comfortably and stood upright and looked the former overseer in the eye  
“Well I'm better than that ain't I” Butch simply said


	10. Chapter 10

“Well here we are?” Crow said with a sigh  
The usual guard was waiting quietly by the ramp into rivet city and Butch reluctantly looked up into the rusted heap. He wanted to beg Crow to take him on. He didn't want to go back into the place. As he got closer he had wondered if he was going to start feeling this way, Angela was most likely married to Diego by now, James was probably back to his old ways. He had been away for so long in a young child's eyes he was probably convinced Butch had abandoned him.  
“I'll see you next time your around… might have a job for you by then” He said trying to keep his tone calm  
“I hope so”  
The two took a moment to silently say goodbye before Butch began to trudge his way along the bridge passed the people coming out to see Crow all were surprised to see him and some where whispering  
“So you didn't die!” Someone called  
Butch looked up into Officer Denvers eyes and offer her his best grin  
“Nah. Even brought you a present” He said with a grin  
“Oh yeah?” She asked with a raised eyebrow  
Butch pulled out a bottle with a little 101 stamped on it  
“A bottle of fresh water all the way from my home” He sighed  
For a moment she eyed up the bottle “Don't you really need this stuff?” She asked with a frown  
“What can I say. Seems my old friends did one more little act of civil disobedience in my name” He said a grin “You ever had fresh water?”  
She cracked the lid and carefully took a mouthful. He waited till she had a swallow and went for the second before talking  
“Glad I could take one of ya Virginities” He said softly  
He hadn't really counted on her reaction her eyes grew wide and she spat the entire mouthful in Butches face.  
For a moment he stood there before wiping his face on his sleeve. Least he could make her laugh as she held her hand up to her mouth to hide her laughing at him  
“Thanks Officer Denvers”  
She shook her head and looked down at him  
“I think I have missed you” She said wiping her mouth on the back of her hand  
“What you ain't sure?” He asked leaning on the wall  
“See how you behave first huh?”  
Something about the way she said that made him frown  
“What's happened?” Butch asked softly  
“Butch… lets just say, Paulie took it a little hard after you left” She said softly  
His stomach tightened as he shook his head. Paulie was the only person he didn't try to make sure would be okay. He hadn't thought he meant that much to him. They would talk yeah and he would hang out with him trying to distract him from chemicals but he was just a guy who didn't Judge Butch  
“What happened?” He sighed closing his eyes  
“Overdose. He managed to talk someone into giving him some Psycho they found him at the bottom of the stairwell he had managed to get there before... They think he was trying for the marketplace but he fell down the stairs and it finished him off”  
Butch counted to ten, then again and then again as Lana watched him  
“How's Cindy?” He finally asked  
The women was stunned this wasn't how she had thought he would reply  
“She's a little messed up. They hadn't been getting on and hadn't really been husband and wife for a long time. But she did love him at one point”  
Butch nodded and rubbed his eyes. He was already regretting passing over that bridge  
“I might go see if she's okay” He said softly  
Lana was totally stunned as she watched Butch  
“Alright. Who are you cause you aren't the cocky ass who went out eight day ago?”  
Butch frowned and watched the women  
“Huh?” He asked  
“I remember having a conversation with a guy looked something like you but I guess he wasn't you because news like that would have sent him into a rage and probably would have cost him his citizenship in this city”  
Butch gave a snort  
“Cost me citizenship… who talks like that?”  
Lana pointed at Butch  
“Now dismissive and disrespectful that sounds like you” She declared “What ever this new sate of mind is, I like it, keep it up... And for what it's worth I'm sorry”  
The thought of what might lay in the city for him made him stop  
“And if I do? what's in it for me?” He asked with a raised eyebrow  
“Well… I won't throw you out… Or clothes line you again...”  
“How about dinner?” He asked softly  
For a moment she looked at him and her eyes slipped up and down his body  
“Bit old for you aren't I?” She asked softly  
Butch grinned and gave a shrug  
“Hey… I was just talking about me buying you some food…” He started walking towards the marketplace trying to keep his hands from shaking too much “But you never know”  
She laughed softly and took another gulp of water  
“You keep out of trouble for a month and I'll think about it”  
“two and we have a definite?”  
She laughed but he didn't wait for a reply he just went into the dimly lit marketplace. He felt all eyes land on him and for a moment everyone tensed. Was he really thought of to be that bad?  
“Butch!” Angela called  
She came running over and for a moment he forgot about everything and opened his arms she jumped into his arms and swung her round easily before pulling her into a hug  
“You're shaking” She whispered  
He silently nodded not trusting himself to talk  
“You heard? about Paulie?”  
Butch nodded again  
“Come on” Angela whispered she took his hand firmly and pulled him along to the stairs and up to beside the railings  
“I didn't think he would that bothered” He finally said  
“He wasn't… He missed you but it's not your fault he was so happy you had gone to make some money but he was an addict, he was always just one fix off from killing himself” She soothed  
Gary's words came back to him while he thought. Gary had been willing to give him a dose before had he found someone to finally give him it? Butches eyes moved to Gary as he swept up round the side of the shop  
“How's James?” He asked softly  
“Getting on all right. He is getting sick of working for Vera but I think once he see's you he'll be happier”  
Butch smiled softly and nodded turning to her and he took her hand  
“How about I ask something real cheeky huh?” He asked  
She frowned and eyed him up carefully  
“What's that?”  
“Well… I was hoping we could go to yours and…”  
She nodded silently and stepped in a little  
“I could get a shower?”  
For a moment she looked round something flashing in her eyes before she nodded.  
She signalled to her father she was leaving and he nodded and waved to her before giving Butch a glare. It seemed Gary was back to his old opinion of him  
“Your father really don't give in does he?” Butch sighed  
“No… Well. Lets just say something happened when you were away”  
Butches heart sunk, she had seduced Diego  
“Well, what's that got to do with me?” He demanded  
  
The two walked out into the stairwell and then up to the staley's room and Butch took a moment to put his bag down and rub his shoulders  
“Did you make your money?” She asked softly  
“bout seventy after food was taken off but I got stuff to trade… So should be enough” He sighed  
He started to strip off his armour not bothering to hide too much, he was desperate to get clean and he figured she wouldn't be taking too much notice if she had gotten her man  
“Enough for what?” She asked with a frown  
“For me to start my shop. Found all the little things I need just the big stuff now"  
He was down to his t-shirt with the leather trousers and his boots as he turned to look at her  
“What you gonna be selling?” She asked softly as she sat on the edge of her bed  
“Haircuts, shaves stuff like that”  
Butch put his armour in the bag and strapped the gun to the side as Angela smiled and came to stand beside him  
“So you found what you need?” She asked excitedly  
“They need repairing… but yeah”  
She came over and he dropped the shingle as she came and kissed his cheek next to his lips. For a moment the two stayed together and he felt himself wanting to twist his head at the last moment, he did but she pulled away  
“You shouldn't get too close. I really need shower” He laughed softly  
“You smell all right to me… like, Leather, Cigarettes and your hair stuff” She whispered  
“Won't be saying that when I take off the boot's” He sighed  
She laughed a little louder and walked over to a set of drawers.  
“I'll get the key” She called “Maybe after you have settled back down me and you could catch up?”  
“That sounds good” He sighed  
She returned with the key and held it up. She walked over to him and stopped short of handing it over  
“Maybe, when I've done a few things I need to do?” He sighed  
Angela smiled softly and nodded. Butch took the time to lean in and take the key but she pulled it further away  
“I'll come unlock the showers” She whispered  
The two were inches apart and Butch laughed softly the sound coming from the throat, the laugh died as he felt her warm breath on his lips  
“We should definitely spend some time together after I've run some errands” Butch said softly not entirely sure if she understood what he was hinting at  
“I would like that” She sighed  
Butch nodded and reluctantly pulled back and she sighed walking out the room

Butch had gotten showered and dressed back in his usual Vault suit and Leather jacket greeting the jacket like an old friend he styled his hair, tied down his boots and headed up to the upper deck and to the Weatherly hotel. For a moment he heard the noise of the robot moving around quietly and the sound of someone moving papers about.  
“So this whatcha do when everyone else is working?” Butch called from the doorway  
“Mr Deloria? You have returned to us have you?” She asked raising an eyebrow  
“Yeah. It seems that way” He sighed  
“And have you come to pay back your debt?”  
Butch walked in keeping his hands in his pockets  
“Don't think we need to” Butch sighed  
He had already decided he wasn't going to return to how he was before leaving, he wasn't going to sell his soul and his body. He was right… we was better than his past!  
“And why do you say that?” She asked  
“Because you got paid for the room… Whatcha gonna do go the counsel? Tell them I stiffed ya?”  
“Yes” Vera sniffed “because you are a violent troublemaker and they are just looking for an excuse to to get rid of you”  
“But only after you tell em that you already demanded half a payment out of me? Maybe tell 'em you weren't interested in caps”  
The women crossed her arms over her chest wincing at the building volume in his voice  
“Tell Seagrave the real reason you wont marry him is cause you prefer something younger?”  
The women sat silently for a moment and sighed she had weighed up her options and shrugged  
“Fine. We're even.” She simply said “But James is fired”  
Butch shrugged  
“He don't need this job now I'm back”  
The look she gave said it all as she looked him over with a condescending glower  
“But for how long?”  
“Vera I expected you to shove him out the moment my foot hit the riverside. Least I were wrong about that” He called as he headed out the door "But I'm back now and will look after him"  
  
James was watching quietly by the door as Butch gripped the filing cabinets and started to push them till the two were making a partition with the old shelves and the other side there was plenty of room for storage  
“You sure no one is gonna mind you taking this room?” James asked from the doorways  
“Nah. I don't think no one wants it” Butch sighed “Whatch think?”  
James frowned  
“Why ya put the lockers like that?” He asked  
“Well gives us both a bitta privacy don't it?”  
For a heartbeat the boy thought about the words and nodded  
“So… you gonna let me sleep in here too?” He asked kicking the floor  
“Was thinking about maybe getting a sofa or something… you can sleep on it” He said with a shrug  
The boy had been upset he wasn't working with Brian any more but to save him the upset Butch had told him that he had asked of Vera could spare him as he needed someone to help him. It seemed to have done the trick but Butch leaving had put back there relationship a little the boy didn't seem to warm to him as much but he knew why, the same reason Butch had had a one strike rule with the men in his life. Let him down once and that was it he wouldn't risk being hurt again  
“Better than putting up with my ma”  
Butch just nodded.  
“How is she anyway?” He asked opening his bag  
“Still alive… Which sucks”  
Emotions dug into Butch's chest as he gritted his teeth  
“You shouldn't talk like that… she's a bitch but she's still ya ma” He said softly “Shouldn't wish her dead”  
The boy shrugged and watched him as he slowly moving into the room his attention on the bag  
“Whatcha got when you were out there?”  
Butch sat down on the floor and crossed his legs making him more at the child's height without acting too condescending and making it seem more natural  
“This is a picture of me” He said handing out the picture of the young boy about the same age as this one in front of him.  
James laughed and took the photo looking down at the framed picture. Butch was standing against a metal wall one leg tucked up as his stood next to hims mother, her arms crossed looking to the side  
“What was going on?” The boy asked, his mind was quick that was for sure  
“I had been caught stealing food and we were waiting outside the… Well the guy who ran the vault. We were gonna go see him so he could tell my ma off for letting me steal”  
“Why were ya stealing?” James asked with a frown  
“Cause my ma drank away all my food rations” He said softly  
James stiffened and looked Butch over  
“Your ma drinks?” He asked softly  
“She did… when I left her she drank herself to death.”  
The words stuck in his throat and he forced down the lump in his throat as he reached in the bag  
“Lucky” James said softly handing the photo back  
“This is for you” Butch said without bringing the item out just yet  
James froze and turned back to Butch  
“No one ever gave me nothing” He said firmly  
“Well you better look after this.. if needs oiling and keeping from ripping” He pulled out the little leather jacket  
No matter how he tried James couldn't hide his excitement as he pulled on the Jacket  
“Just like yours!” He called  
“It's why I went away… make some money and ta get ya my old Jacket”  
The boy nodded and put his hands in the pockets and pulled out a pile of bobby pins  
“Why ya got them?” James said with a frown  
Butch held out his hand trying to keep from snatching them  
“Ah nothin'” He brushed off and shoved them in his pocket “I'll teach ya how to look after the jacket and how to sew”  
The boy frowned “Why I gotta lean that?” he demanded  
“Cause then you ain't gotta get anyone else to patch ya clothes up for ya and you always gotta look good. Teach ya how to cook for yaself too” He said with a shrug “No come on. Lets go get some furniture. We need bed, a sofa. Some lights. A table...”

The two of them headed down into the muddy Rudder ignoring the tense looks from the regulars even Trinny didn't bother coming near him.  
“What the hell you wearing?” Tammy demanded from behind them  
Both spun round and James stepped closer to Butch. The women was stinking drunk  
“She found my money” James said softly  
Anger flared up in Butch as he put his hand on the young boys shoulder  
“I gave it to him… You taken his money?” He demanded  
“I put up with the little shit. I deserve the money, only good thing the little fucker had done!”  
“You should pay him back”  
The women refocused on Butch her eyes hate filled  
“What's it up to you? You know why your getting close to him? So what... pussy not getting you hot?” She sneered  
“Fuck off” Butch snapped disgust rose in his throat at her words “You sick bitch!”  
“Oh come why else would anyone stand to be around this piece of crap?” She pointed at her own flesh and blood as she moved closer  
“Because he's a good kid!” Butch snapped  
Brock was coming to stand by them he was a big guy with mean eyes and a meaner punch but he wouldn't do anything unless needed  
“No… he's not, Paulie told me he found you two sharing a bed…”  
Butch didn't punch, his mind was screaming to keep calm he remembered the morning Paulie woke them. He didn't think anything of it, the boy was curled up next to butch under his jacket.  
“1..2..3..4..5.. Keep calm… 6..7..8..9..10…. 1..2..3!” his mind was shouting  
The women walked over reeking of stale booze and sick and Butch pushed her away nothing more than a little push but it was enough. She pushed forwards and slapped him as  
hard as she could  
“1..2..3..4”  
for a moment the women stopped as he spoke the numbers out loud through gritted teeth  
“What... you not man enough to stop me... cant count to eleven?”  
Another slap hit him and a shove  
“I Just want to go see if there's stuff in the bow I can have” He snapped “Fuck off and leave us alone!”  
He tried to leave tried to move away but she pulled him back round. The third was a punch. The women hit him straight in the mouth his teeth cutting up his lip, blood slipped down his chin and still no one moved to stop her no one even looked over. Red covered his vision as he calmly turned to James  
“Get outta here… Go find Angela” He said his voice completely flat and quiet  
The boy ran for the stairs and Butch turned back to the women. She hesitated before finally she swung for him again this time she hit his jaw, His hand shot up and grabbed her hand tight enough to make her knee's buckle as he threw her into the wall not letting go, he pinned the women's arm up and behind her back her hand almost between her shoulder blades, his other hand grabbing her hair and forcing her face into the rusted wall  
“I've been back four hours and you want to start a fucking fight with me!” He let go of her hair and slammed a fist into the wall inches from her nose his knuckles cracked with the impact and the rusted metal dented slightly it was enough to make her scream  
“Keep away from my son you filthy pervert!” She scream fighting against him  
“He's not your son! A fucking deathclaw would be a better mother than you have been!”  
She struggled he wanted to cave this bitches head in as he went to release her. Alcohol had clouded her judgement she spun round and went to knee him in his most  
treasured spot  
The rage descended completely and Butch lost memory

The first thing to come to light was the impact of him hitting the wall and then the floor in his “Suite” and the door closing in on the pitch black  
“I've had it! He's out!” Officer Denvers shouted through the wall  
“It wasn't him… He didn't start it”  
Brock's voice. Someone sticking up for him?  
“He nearly killed the women! You saying it was self defence?”  
“All I know is she hit him five times before he even did anything about it...”  
“I don't care. I said one more fight and he was out and I meant it!”  
The dark pressed into Butch and he felt his world crumbling. Why the hell did that bitch get to walk about? … well she wouldn't be walking for a while it seemed. She started all of that she was the one who should be in here. Not him. Maybe he can't escape his past, maybe he will always be useless  
“I'm proud of you” Gomez had said softly  
Paulie was gone, everyone thought he was some pervert and he had lost the only place he called home. The lump rose in his throat and he tried to force it down, tried to push it down into his chest again. Don't deal with emotion, bite down on them and push them down till they turn into cancerous lumps just don't deal it! but it wouldn't go he couldn't fight in any more. He rolled onto his side tucking his legs up his hands were swollen and his fingers useless he must have punched this way through a metal wall to get this messed up. The lump in his throat pushed it's way up his throat till he couldn't breath and then burst from his split and bruised lips in the form of a sob, he tired to stop himself but to was too late the tears quickly filled his eyes and slipped over the salt water stinging in the cuts. Brock must have wiped him from one side of the muddy rudder to the other to mess him up this bad. Broken ribs complained as his chest let out a ragged sob but he didn't stop he felt everything, the hate he felt for his mother and the resentment that his father stood by and let him grow up in so much pain and sadness without saying a word. The hate for the people in this city determined to see him thrown out, and the lose of the life he could have helped. Paulie, James and the life he could have had, he mourned it all as he clutched his chest and cried silently, alone in the darkness of his cell

****  
  
The door opened and Butch was sitting totally still his legs crossed and his elbows resting on his knees and his chin on his hands, he didn't move or even register anyone was watching him as the figure shifted to the side  
“I told you before. I don't want to go near him” Preston called “What if he attacks me”  
“Your a doctor. Just get in there”  
“I don't want a doctor” Butch said flatly  
“Don't matter it's not a case of what you want, you need one” Denvers snapped  
“And I can't afford one if I'm out on my ass” Butch said softly “Only got seventy for the work”  
Preston when to leave and Denvers grabbed him  
“It's being paid for. You need patching up. And we need to make a record of the injuries”  
Finally Butch opened his eyes and tried not to blink in the light, how long had he been in there? He tended to loose time in the suite and it didn't help that no one did anything to  
help with keeping track  
“You want to pay?” He asked with a frown  
“No… but someone does. Stand”  
Butch finally stood and instantly he felt his legs go from under him he fell back down and clutched his head. Exhaustion, the lack of food and water coupled with the sheer exertion of the fight had left him very weak. Denvers just walked over and grabbed him dragging him to his feet, he didn't fight he just steadied himself with an arm round her waist  
“Can we do this outside?” He asked flatly  
“Why?” She demanded  
“Because I'm dying for a smoke and I know you don't let me smoke in here”  
She watched him with a frown and his eyes met her's there was something in her eyes that made him think. It was a common look. Disappointment  
“Fine”  
She helped him out onto deck before letting go and standing over him as he fought to keep stood up, he slowly took out his cigarettes and lit one before stripping his jacket, jumpsuit and t-shirt off feeling the chill around his skin  
“Why did you hit her?” She asked softly  
“Because she hit me first” He said with a stiff shrug  
Preston hesitantly came to check his ribs  
“She started it isn't a valid argument” Lana spat  
“She called me a pervert, accused me of … wanting her son” He winced as Preston jabbed him with a needle of a stimpack “Then slapped and hit me… Brock was there saw the whole thing”  
For a moment Lana sighed and ran her fingers through her short hair  
“Half the people in this tub want you out. They think you attacked her for no reason and that you are teaching James and steal. I got two women saying you tricked them into sleeping with you...”  
“Bitches” Butch snarled making Preston step back  
“Is there some truth in that?” She demanded  
“No!… I mean” Butch cursed his own stunted vocabulary  
“You wanna know what happened then go find Louie… she knows” Butch called  
“I've been trying to find her for days… seems she's dropped off the face of the earth”  
Butch frowned and let out a plume of smoke  
“How long was I in there!”  
“Three days… we needed to talk to people make sure letting you out wasn't going to cause a riot”  
He couldn't help but grin at the idea of a riot because of him, he tried to count up the times the hatch had been opened and his bucket removed or food dropped in.. three seemed about right  
“Nothing that a dose of rad away and some rest wont cure” Preston called before hurrying out of the door not hanging round  
“I don't know what to think Butch…” She sighed “With you asking me on a date I'm inclined to think you like older women, did you really force them?” She asked  
The fight totally gone from him, Butch moved to sit against the wall and scratch his head  
“No… Remember when I were helping Gary?” He asked  
“Yes”  
“Well Mrs Young offered me work helping her clean up… Turns out she's just some horny bitch who ain't getting it off her husband… Paid me money to give it to her”  
Lana frowned and listened, the truth would set you free, but first it will burn your world down.  
“And Vera?” She demanded  
“I let slip that I had been giving it to Mrs Young for money so I could buy meds and water...” He pulled out another cigarette and light it off the old one before flicking it away “She found out that I had slept the night in the hotel with Lou…. Just sleeping like, I told her I ain't slept in a bed for a while so she let me sleep in there with her. But Vera starts saying I owe her money and that I could pay it other ways… Fucking bitch blackmailed me”  
“You got proof of this?” She asked  
He shook his head  
“My proof is Lou… I got told my Ma is dead, I get back here and Paulie's gone. Then she starts telling me that I'm...” His stomach heaved and he dry heaved at the very thought of taking advantage of an innocent kid  
“I get the idea” Lana sighed “I've heard the whispers”  
“Well I ain't” He snapped  
“I thought you would have lost it way before then” The women sighed  
“Was doing well out there… didn't get angry even had a plan to...” He shook his head still worried of people's reactions to his plans  
“Butch… I can't just let you off with this one. Do you know what happened?”  
He shook his head  
“Don't remember anything”  
Lana nodded and sighed softly  
“You sent James away and he went to find Angela who then went to find the guards to tell them there was going to be a fight. Brock says you pinned her to the wall and broke your hand punching the wall. Next she went to knee you in the crouch and you threw her into bar before kneeling over her and hitting her head into the floor she lost consciousness and that when he stepped in to stop you. You turned on him and started screaming at him, you tried to beat hell out of Brock who was forced in the end to pin you to a wall but it took three attempts till finally he was able to knock you senseless. He pinned you till we got there but as we came to take you away you came too and started to fight us we were forced to tie you up and carry you gagged up here. You only settled down after you were in the room”  
Butch looked out into the wasteland horrified he had done such things. He had always proud of his fighting ability and he had always been quick to throw a punch but this was feral behaviour not just a couple of guys bare knuckle boxing  
“You gotta throw me out” Butch whispered “This place ain't good for me.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Bollocks” Lana declared as she looked out into the world  
“I'm here four hours and I get put in the suite for three days… How is it not bad for me?”  
“It's bad cause you let the ass holes get to you… You know if Harkness was here you would have been thrown out months ago”  
Butch snorted  
“If Harkness was here I never would of gotten in. The guys an asshole”  
Officer Denvers eyes snapped to Butch her eyes piercing him making him shift as he kept his eyes staring ahead  
“John Harkness?” She demanded  
Butch froze… It was a way to get Lou to come back into his life, Screw everything up for her so she would come back and to kill him, that was how he would have done it before. That’s what he did when she would try to avoid him make trouble for her till she tracked him down. Make it so she had to come find him  
“… Yeah” Butch said “Met him out there”  
“where?”  
Butch shifted under her constant gaze  
“I don't know… Not like Crow exactly give me a map” He sighed “We were at some town of another and he was in the bar. We chatted and I thought he were an ass hole” He sighed  
She silently nodded  
“... But he doesn't drink”  
He shrugged  
“He weren't drinking, he were just sitting”  
She sighed and nodded  
“Least he's alright” She said softly  
“So where you and him...”  
“Friends” Lana warned “He was … my best friend. When he came here my dad was chief and I was just a rookie. My dad died… taken out by a raider who wanted in the city. Harkness took over and showed me how to become a second in command, the whole time telling me that I would be the one to take over after him. I was too young at the time to do the job, would have been terrible at it”  
The two sat for a moment and Butch played with his Pip-boy flicking idly through the screens making her slap his hand away. it seemed to annoy her when he played with it in silent moments mainly because he had a habit of flicking through the three main sections without really paying attention to what it was saying just making the clicking sound  
“So what ya gonna do DeLoria?” Lana demanded  
“At the moment… sleep, get better and keep the hell away from everyone”  
“Probably be best... Does that involve James?” She asked watching him  
For a moment he really didn't know what to say to that. He didn't want to but he didn't know what was the best, he had never been someone to cared what others thought  
“What do you think is best?” He finally asked stiffly getting to his feet  
“Alright… There is going to be an enquiry into the events of the last few months and the stories of you… forcing yourself one these women...”  
“I didn't….”  
She held up her hands  
“The complaint has been made. I have to treat this as an enquiry and we'll work from that. To my knowledge.. The complaint has been made and you have denied the accusations so I have to find out proof” She sighed  
Butch simply bit back his annoyance and nodded  
“So since there has been a complaint I can't let you leave...”  
Butch couldn't help but smile the relief made him forget the pain as he walked over and hugged her tightly. She laughed softly and pulled him back her eyes watching him  
“Go… get some sleep and recover, I'm gonna be round in a few days to take a statement… Keep away from anyone who you think might be trouble… In fact maybe you should keep away from everyone” She sighed  
“Including James?”  
She thought for a moment.  
“If he is looking for you then it goes towards the argument that you are just trying to help him but I really wouldn't go looking for him”  
Butch nodded and started to slowly make his way towards his room trying to find a way that would keep from meeting anyone, unfortunately news had already gotten round that Denvers had let him out and people watched him with cold angry eyes, he just looked down and kept walking  
“I hear they are leaving him around here… After all he's done”  
He made his way to mid deck his body shaking with effort as he tried to keep putting one foot in front of another  
Thankfully someone had closed the door to the room there was no lock on the door but then he didn't really have much to steal. He opened the door to find the room exactly how he left it down to his bag sitting on the side untouched, he turned round and pushed the door closed before walking to the makeshift bed and stiffly laid down on the floor  
  
The knock was defiantly unexpected, Butch had slept a long time and then sat for a while letting the world shifted around him, he heard them walking past his door and he just left them to it. He would go out onto deck at midnight and spend time watching the night. He would sit till pre-dawn and then he would sleep thought the morning. So when someone knocked on his door and then gently swung it open he didn't move he just sat there  
“Butch… please” A small voice called through the sliver  
James was knocking gently on the metal. His voice was tense. Gently Butch walked over to the door and opened it enough to be able to lean his head through to look down at the little boy  
“What's up?” He asked softly  
The boy looked up at Butch with wide desperate eyes. His hands were shaking as he played with the wall  
“It's my ma” He tried  
Butch didn't hesitate he pulled open the door and followed. The common room was full as everyone was settling down for the night as Tammy lay on her bunk  
“What happened?” He asked as he leant down prying her unfocused eyes open  
“She were drinking to keep away the pain after you… Well she started taking Jet at the same time and… she just drank too much I guess”  
Butch swore and rolled her on her back he rummaged around before grabbing an old pan; forcing her mouth open and put his fingers down her throat. He felt the hot liquid hit his hand making him dry retch himself as he rolled her over onto her front, he repeated the task getting her to empty her stomach  
“I need…” he thought for a moment; when this had happened with his mother he had simply got her to the infirmary… what was it they did. “We need water, we need to flush her system  out get me some bottles of water”  
The little boy ran off and the rest of the room just watched him as he sat by the bed on the floor listening to the woman he kept repeating the action making her throw up all the liquid, before he took a moment to wash his hands the smell in the room making him dry heave a couple of times  
“Why you helping her?” A soft voice came  
There was one of the usual guests watching him from her corner  
“Cause she's the kids ma… and he asked me to”  
The women nodded softly and looked at him  
“Do you need anything?”  
He was about to tell whoever it was to piss off. If they had stepped in before this point then he could still be locked away safely away from everyone, he turned to see it was the little women who always seemed scared of men. He couldn't remember her name he always just remembered her scared eyes. He had to admit he was curious to see why but he figured if he tired to befriend her then it wouldn't probably be twisted round to him attacking her or threatening her.  
“Something with starch in it… potatoes, bread something like that” He said softly  
lockers and boxes were searched for anything, an old loaf of stale bread was found and Butch put it to the side, Tammy had passed out again causing him to wake her up to drink the water when she went to spit it out he forced her to sit up and almost poured the water into her mouth risking her biting his hands but the body took over and he kept pouring a little water down her throat at a time. He didn't even stop when the urine started to pool on the floor  
“Should we change her?” Someone tried  
“No… make sure she stays alive but that's it” Butch grunted  
For hours he sat with her making sure she kept breathing and every hour waking her enough to make her drink forcing the non alchoholic drink down her throat and then eventually putting a does of Rad away through her. He refused to use good water on her... let her drink that shit from the taps, refilling the bottle. Finally he mopped up the mess and when she was groaning and more conscious he left without so much as a conversation to anyone  
“Butch!” James called from the doorway  
“Yeah mate?” He called stopping to watch the little boy  
“Where ya going?”  
The boys tone was careful but  Butch could tell he missed him, and he had to admit Butch missed him  
“Gonna go sit on deck… you wanna come?”   
The boy nodded just leaving his mother and followed on Butches heels making sure to smooth out his leather Jacket  
“So whatcha doing?” The boy asked  
They had walked the safe decks before finally Butch had found a corner to sit with his leg crossed and his back to the side of the boat  
“You know you shouldn't stay away from ya Ma for too long… when she's wakes proper then ya gotta make her eat the bread and drink more water, soak up the drink in her system stop her from getting real sick”  
“Fuck her” James spat  
Butch's gut twisted at the hate in the boys voice and the hate already in him, he rested his head on his hands  
“Come sit… just cross ya legs and sit here” Butch said softly  
“Then what?”  
His tone was careful as he watched the world from their corner  
“Nothing… just listen”  
“That sounds boring”  
Butch smiled and nodded before closing his eyes. The boy sat there for a moment before he heard him shift and the heat of the little life next to him. Slowly and gradually more and more of the boy lent against him and without thinking or even registering him he put his arm round the boy  
“Thanks Butch” The boy said softly  
“Do you know why I ain't been around?” He asked finally opening his eyes  
“No” His tone was so hurt filled  
“You know how sometimes you slept in the room with me?” He asked  
He didn't say anything just listened  
“Well some people said that you shouldn't be staying with me… They think I'm trying to get you to steal for me”  
He decided he would go with one of the less disgusting rumours about him and the boy mainly cause it was the only one he could vocalise  
“But you don't!” The boy declared his dark eyes angry  
“I know. And you know that but I didn't wan't people thinking at we were up to no good… And some other people have been saying things that ain't all true”  
James shifted a little and looked up at Butch  
“Did you really… do stuff to Mrs Young?”  
Butch shifted to stretch out his legs and reached to his inside pocket and took out his cigarettes and lit one while keeping an arm round James  
“That's complicated James… You see. Mrs Young is trying to stop people thinking we did something wrong.”  
“So she is saying you did stuff to her?” He asked completely confused  
Butch sighed and flicked the cigarette's ash and took in a deep breath  
“Me and Mrs young did something we shouldn't have done but she doesn't want people to know she did it so she is saying it was all me… like if you and CJ took some nuka from Gary and then she said you made her take it and she didn't want to cause she thinks you would get in trouble and she wouldn't”  
“So… You and Mrs young did stuff and now she's trying to get you in trouble. And you don't want people to think that you and me have been getting in trouble”  
Butch nodded and played with his cigarette  
“That's exactly it”  
“So just get officer Denvers to tell them it ain't true… she's your friend.”  
Butch nodded and stubbed out his cigarette  
“Lana is trying to see if there is any proof so she can tell everyone that I ain't making trouble but if she finds any that says I might have done something wrong then I'm gonna have to leave”  
“I don't want you to!” James demanded  
His arms gripped round Butches still tender waist and he pulled him into a hug. Emotion fought in his mind how the hell did this little life dig so deep into his heart. So helpless in this world but strong enough to crush a grown man's heart  
“Well… how about you come with me?” He asked softly  
James frowned and pulled away  
“And leave ma?” He asked  
This was the pinnacle point this was how he knew if he had done it right. He looked out into the world and rubbed his chin… he needed a shave  
“Well. If I have to leave yeah”  
“… And if you ain't gotta go?”  
Butch nodded keeping his face emotionless  
“I was thinking… I'll look after ya, If you wanna stay near ya Ma, then you can but we could be our own gang which means you get to stay with me” He thought about the idea of officially taking on this kid maybe finally get him away from that women but keep him near enough that they still grow up knowing each other. Even after all the issues he got from his development he still felt the burning grief over the lose his own mother. He never wanted to be taken away from his mother he had just wanted someone to show him a world away from hate and resentment and save him the beatings

_Gonna be the dad huh Deloria. Show him that life ain't just fighting and anger. Hope you know how to do it when you ain't never known it_

“That sounds all right...” James shrugged "I like sleeping in your room"  
“Well come on. You eaten today?” Butch sighed  
“Nah, Since Ma took my caps ain't been able to eat more than what Mrs Young has given me”  
The two stood and butch froze Lana and Angela was standing in the doorway watching them  
“We weren't gonna steal anything!” James snapped  
Angela didn't say anything for a moment as Lana came over smiling disarmingly  
“We came to talk to James about your relationship… can we take James?”  
James grabbed butches jacket and stepped closer moving behind him  
“Told you… Butch ain't making me steal!”  
Butch kept calm as he knelt down to James and took time to try and pull the boys hair into his own trademark quiff and straightened his jacket before looking him in the eye. Even in the pre-dawn dark he could see the look of confusion and fear in the boys eyes  
“Hey Rocky… Remember officer Denvers is a friend she aint gonna hurt you.”  
“But you ain't making me steal” the boy almost whispered  
“Then you tell her that ok?”  
The boy nodded  
“And answer anything she asks with the truth”  
The boy reluctantly walked past and looked up at Lana  
“Were gonna go talk to father Clifford and Diego? You ever talked to them?”  
“Only when we run into him” He said  
“Well both are priests… do you know what that means… if you tell them anything they won't tell anyone else”  
Butch watched the boy leave with Denvers before he looked over at Angela and frowned. He turned back to his sitting spot and played with his cigarettes. He was on his last and he didn't want to spend his money he still had a bunch of stuff to sell  
“She shouldn't lie to him… He knows when ya lying” Butch sighed  
“She didn't” Angela said softly  
He was about to snap at her but he wasn't sure why, he just kept looking out into the city and idly checked his hair till the feel was gone  
“She just said that both Diego and Clifford were priests...”  
“They are” She said  
Butch stood back up again and looked at the women  
“What?”  
Angela stepped up to him and did what he had done to James knowing more than to play with his hair and opting for straightening out his collar and pulling the zip to exactly the middle  
“While you were gone I helped Diego take his orders. He admitted that he had hesitated because he didn't know how he felt about our friendship… So I told him that he should go into the order because I was in love with someone and that he should simply become a priest where he could be happy”  
  
_Oh great. Now ya gonna have to hear about this new guy  
  
_ “Oh yeah. So who's the lucky guy?” He sighed  
For a while Butch just looked down at his lighter as he spun it in his fingers before finally looking up. She was just watching him, her fingers came up and her thumb ran along his bottom lip as she cupped his jaw.  
It was all he needed, his hands grabbed her jaw and pulled her into a kiss. She let a little noise of surprise as he rested his hands on her hips and pushed her against the wall  
“When?” He demanded his lips playing with her jaw and neck  
She smiled and tilted her head  
“While you were gone. Dad was annoyed because he knew I had picked you”  
Butch moved back to her soft warm lips and couldn't help but laugh  
“Why didn't you tell me… like. The moment I walked over the bridge”  
She laughed and kissed him  
“Because I wanted to get you alone… and not covered in dirt. we were going to spend some time together after you had done some things remember? I was gonna tell you then”  
Butch stepped back and looked her over, his hand ran to her hand and he pulled her along the doorway and then in front of her so he could kiss her neck and behind her ear as she laughed opening doors as he followed her.  
They stopped at his door and he turned her to kiss her as he reached for the door handle, her lips finding his jaw her hip pushing against him as he tried to keep calm and get the dam door open without letting her go. Finally he managed and the two of them stumbled in till they were against the lockers just being able to close the door before he grabbed her butt and lifted her up against the wall she looked round and frowned as he started to reveal a pale shoulder  
“Where's your bed?” She asked softly  
“Uh...” He stopped and looked at the blankets on the floor and then back to her his eyes careful and shy  
“Don't have one” He said softly  
She laughed and played with the back of his neck pushing the jacket back  
“So where have you been sleeping”  
He moved her easily to the blankets and laid her on her back taking off his jacket and watching her  
“Was looking to see if there was one in the bow when… when it all happened” He leant down and kissed her neck refusing to stop  
He started to open her ragged clothes and saw her hands shaking.  
“Are you scared of me?” He asked stopping and watching her with his blue eyes  
“No… but.” She watched him as she pulled herself up a little  
“Cause … I didn't want to do it… And I never did nothing to... I ain't...”  
Angela touched his lips and he stopped and kissed the tip  
“Butch. I've never been with anyone before” She said softly  
For few heartbeats he took this in and he wanted to run. It was too much pressure she would always remember this time and he didn't want to mess up cause he messed everything up  
“You sure?” He whispered  
She laughed a little and brushed his stubble  
“I'm pretty sure I would remember that”  
“No… I mean you sure you want me?” He asked with a frown  
She watched his eyes and touched the zip of his jumpsuit pulling it down  
“Why would I not want you?”  
He took a moment to touch her hair brushing the loose hairs out of her face  
“Because I fuck everything up” He sighed  
Without hesitation she kissed him strongly her fingers gripping the t-shirt and pulling him closer  
“Don't think like that. I want you and I want you now”  
Something changed in the situation and he couldn't take it any more, hands started to pull at his clothes and he totally gave up trying to make sense of her clothes and ripped them, for a moment she was alarmed as he threw what was left of the rags to the side  
“It's all right… I got some clothes you can have”  
He ran his hand up her leg grabbing her hips playing with her skin, she didn't argue as he fought to get his own jumpsuit and boots off one handed she laughed as he knelt gently putting her legs either side of him. Her smile faded and her eyes turned lust filled as he pulled off his shirt kneeling in front of her in nothing but his pip-boy. He lent down and kissed her, his lips gentle as he forced himself to keep calm and not grab or hurt her. She watched him silently as he gently put her legs up round his waist  
“Will it hurt?” She whispered  
Butch shook his head and smiled his best disarming smile his hand reached down and gently cupped her warm soft women-hood he was determined to show her the best time he could. It wasn't totally selfless if this was his only chance to be with her before he was thrown out he wanted to make sure she would like to come with him  
“I was told it would hurt” She said her body relaxing as he gently rubbed the heel of his hand along her flesh  
“Cause you get all tense…” He whispered “And you think it's gonna hurt.”  
He smiled as she started to calm and grind her hips against his hand he felt her get ready and calm he felt himself ready to burst as he position himself against her hot flesh, she was willing and wanting him. He bite his bottom lip and gripped the blanket as he slowly and gently moved his way into her. She did wince as he gave a stronger thrust feeling her truly become a women. He apologised into her ear trying to keep soft and kept slow, She smiled softly and kissed him deeply her fingers ran through his hair messing it up and for once he simply didn't care  
  
It seemed you didn't need a bed when you were together. Butch lay on his back with Angela laying against him, she was laying with her head resting on his arm with his Pip-boy in front of her as she looked through the screens and he taught him what they meant as they looked through each screen. This was perfect he didn't want to leave, he didn't want her to go anywhere for now, the world outside was forgotten as quietly people were moving about as the morning started to force people to go about their lives  
“I could stay here…” She sighed softly  
“My private room is getting' real crowded lately” He laughed as he clicked on the radio and let the soft music float over them  
“Not just in the room… here right now. With you”  
The two watched each other and something came into his eyes  
“You know? About what happened?” He asked  
Angela rolled over and sighed softly  
“I know you were desperate for some money. I know you were just trying to make money… who am I to judge”  
Butch felt desperation thunder through him as he pulled her onto her back so he looked down at her  
“It weren't like that” He said his tone worried “She said she wanted stuff moving, said I was gonna help her in the corridors and then I get to her room she jumps me. And Vera she said I owed her for sleepin' in the hotel… and you know I ain't never never done nothing to anyone else” He tried  
She put her hand into his and tried to sooth him.  
“Alright… I believe you” She soothed  
“Cause I don't give a fuck what them others think, just you and James”  
“I know this is all a misunderstanding and when it all settles down…” She sighed  
“What?”  
She shifted a little till she was curled up against his chest, she was dwarfed in his broad chest but he liked wrapping his arms round her. She moved a little and she winced still feeling a little sore  
“How you doing?” He finally asked looking down at the women  
She looked back to him and seemed to truly contemplate the question before turning back letting her hand slip into his  
“I'm fine… You were right, it only hurt a little”  
He gently kissed her neck and bite down on trying not to say something stupid his first reaction was to point that of course is didn't hurt The serpent king truly knew how to show a girl a real tunnel snake. His second was to declared that it wouldn't hurt cause he had taken so many cherries he had lost count  
“Well… I had a good teacher

 _The room was a private room and it looked like it was going to be that way till and the door opened and Nosebleed was thrown into the room  
_ “ _Looks like you got some company” Officer Mack sneered  
_ “ _Hey! Just stick her in the other room… I ain't sharing with her!”  
__No one was listening as she complained with him declaring something about right's against co-inhabsomething  
_ “ _Give it up” He sneered “They ain't letting out till our folks come and get us… least you know you'll be out in the morning. I gotta wait for my Ma to comes too”  
__She didn't reply she just sighed and lay down on the bed  
_ “ _Just… shut up Butchie” She spat  
_ “ _Screw you… how come you didn't just bribe ya way out of here?” He demanded  
_ “ _Cause I wasn't guilty.”  
_ “ _You were out after curfew, you were braking the rules. I know you think there's one setta rules for you and then some for the rest of us but you there ain't. Except it you ain't better than me”  
_ “ _... Accept. You mean accept not except it. And_ _I never said there was moron. Just shut up!”  
_ “ _Make me.” He snapped  
_ “ _Easy. Figure out the square route of eighty six… I'll give you a hint it's more that you can do on ya fingers”  
_ “ _Screw you!”  
__He stood and she looked up at him and sighed  
_ “ _In your lonely pathetic adolescent masturbation fantasy…. Even then I doubt I would touch it if it was dipped in honey” She sneered  
__Butch didn't talk just grabbed her blonde hair and yanked her off her bed. For a moment she was stunned she shouted in defiance and twisted round kicking him in the knee. He landed on the floor next to her and grabbed her by the belt and pulled her towards him. She punched and rang his bells as good as she used to when they would fight. It was one of the reasons they had stayed clear of each other after the last altercation Butch had needed stitches and emergency dental work and she needed her fingers splinting and he had two cracked ribs.  
__He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head and pinned her legs she started to fight against him trying to fight out of his grip  
_ “ _Say I won” He demanded like old times “And maybe I won't take ya blankets”  
_ “ _Butch let go!” She called "You're such an asshole!"  
_ “ _Say I won” He laughed  
__She stopped for a moment and looked into his eyes as she lay pinned his body against his  
_ “ _Is that what you want?” She said her voice low  
__He was suddenly aware how close she was, her body shifted under him and the blood started to pump. There was no way to hiding his rapidly reacting body  
_ “ _Say it” He demanded  
__His body betrayed him as he pleaded to all the gods that she didn't realise. She lifted her head till she was right next to him her lips brushing his as she talked  
_ “ _Make me” She breathed her tone soft and lust filled  
__He lent down and kissed her his grip loosened, she gently lent up and her tongue touched his lips he let out a surprised noise as he opened his mouth and sucked her tongue. He let go of her hands and went to fumble with her zip as she moved his legs, the fight forgotten he went to unzip her jumpsuit.  
__One minute he was kissing her the next he was on his back and she was pinning him. She went to hit him declaring it was a trap when he sat up grabbing her arms and pulled them behind her as he lent up and kissed her neck she lost concentration and he threw them backwards making her grunt. Her arms came round and she slapped him her fingers digging into his cheek and jaw and kissed him  
_ “ _This your first time?” He asked softly  
_ “ _Yeah” She breathed  
__Even now there was fire between them, Butch wanted to be with her but he wanted to make her pay for each snide remark all the insults he didn't always understand and the laughing her and Amata did when he didn't understand there insults. She seemed just as determined to fight him and he guessed she had her own reasons. not that he hadn't pushed her to tears and anger  
_ “ _Never through it would be you Deloria I always through it would be Gomez” She sighed as she wrapped her legs round him  
_ “ _Well can stop if ya want?” He said softly “… But then you gonna have to watch me wack one off your giving me blue balls nosebleed"  
__She laughed, She never laughed at what he said to her  
_ “ _Just strip”  
__The two got onto his bed and struggled getting their clothes off, the two of them had learnt to fight against each other for years she had been his punching bag physically and emotionally but right now. He was worried he didn't want to screw this all up and have her go running to the adults, he lay over her he wanted to do this so much it hurt  
_ “ _Tell me if I hurt ya” He said  
__She smiled and shifted under him.  
_ “ _You know most the pain that come from the first sexual interaction comes from women being told it will hurt. They expect it and they tense”  
__This went right over his head  
_ “ _Your such a nerd” He laughed  
__She rolled him onto his back and with a lot of fumbling she dictated the penetration until she was comfortable she was completely in charge when she was happy he rolled her onto her back and looked into her eyes  
__It was the best thirty seconds of his life  
__After she went to her bed and got dressed leaving him light headed and shaking. The moment he was dressed and both were laying in the bed the lights in the cell turned off  
_ “ _So how come you know all about that stuff?” He asked softly  
_ “ _Sometimes it pays off to have a dad with access to medical database… can learn a lot from that stuff...”  
__By the time he woke up she was gone. He always found a reason to fight with her after that  
  
_ They had fallen asleep and Angela had dictated that he needed to get a bed if they were going to be together. He figured he would find one from somewhere and also find the other things he had promised himself for the room, he also knew he had to go down to the muddy rudder and say sorry to them down there… he also had to find Cindy and give her his sympathies and talk to the council about his plans. But for the first time since the fight he wanted to do these thing  
A loud knock made him and Angela jump  
“Hmm?” Butch called  
“Butch Deloria… Can you please come to the door?”  
It was Lana's voice.  
How long had they been asleep? He looked round and grabbed his boxers and jumpsuit just pulling it on enough before tying the sleeves round his waist and pulling on a t-shirt.  
There was a knock again  
“Give me a minute!” He snapped  
“Butch?” Angela asked softly wrapping the blanket round her  
He pulled out a folded up pile of clothes and put them on the blankets for her before going to the door. It was late the ship was quiet had they slept all day? He could hear the gentle sounds of snoring, Officer Denvers was standing in the doorway and behind her was two officers both men had guns drawn  
“What's wrong?” He asked softly  
“Tammy Hargreaves has put in a second complaint, She says you attacked her”  
Butch felt anger and he gripped tightly on the door  
“And cause of the recent accusations to keep the peace you have to escort me out the city?” he sighed  
Angela didn't wait for the reply she came running over wrapped in the blanket  
“You can't! He was with me since the morning!” She demanded  
Lana looked over at Butch and something in her shifted and she clenched her jaw  
“I'm guessing this was before. Before me and James were on deck” He sighed  
“You're not being thrown out… but we have to put you under custody”  
Butch nodded and reached for his boots and stepped into them no point in arguing with them he knew what this was about. He stepped out into the corridor and was instantly grabbed and shoved against the wall  
“Don't fight!” The man snapped  
“Do I look like fighting!” He growled  
His arms were grabbed and the cold metal was wrapped round him biting into his wrists as he looked over at Angela  
“Gonna be all right...”  
More people were starting to pay attention as Butch stepped forwards and went to kiss Angela he managed a quick chaste kiss but one of the guards stepped in and shoved her back and pulled him by his hair backwards  
“Ain't got time for that”  
Do anything to him, Call him anything it's probably true but that was the line. He spun round and shoved his shoulder into the guard  
“Don't you dare hurt her!” He snarled  
He shoved the guard backwards and Butch brought his leg up and kicked him. The second male guard put the gun to his head and he froze  
“You are not even on your last chance… one more fucking word from you and I'll just put you down”  
Butch forced himself to nod and hold up his hands. Lana just stood silently  
“Angela are you all right?” She asked into the room  
“I'm fine… what's going to happen”  
“Until we know what's happening Butch will be in the bridge.”  
She nodded and the two women had a moment before Lana sighed turning to the guards  
“Come on”  
The two guards walked with Butch in front of them and all watched as the parade walked past their doors and each one had the same condemning look on their faces


	12. Chapter 12

Butch stopped at the door and turned to hold his hands up and gave a smile as he looked up at Lana  
“You realize that's ten times I've been in here?” He asked softly  
“Well we can't arrange a party but maybe we can get you a fucking gift” She muttered  
Butch gritted his teeth and looked up at the women  
“Can we talk?” He asked softly  
The two men looked at their boss who took a moment to watch him. Butch was shivering and his chest and side were still pretty bruised up but he just watched her with patient eyes. She nodded to the men and they silently left as she unlocked the cuffs and he took the time to try and sort his hair that was hanging down into his eyes  
“Talk Butch” He sighed  
“I didn't know Angela was into me… I thought she was into Diego. Remember when we were talking before I left?”  
“So I was second best after her?” She asked with a sigh  
It seemed she was genuinely flattered by his request. He had thought they were just mucking about and that there was a chance to spend some time with the women. He truly didn't think.  
“No… I just thought it was nothing but mucking about” He said  
She laughed softly and nodded it seemed she wasn't too hurt just annoyed a little by finding them together. She gave him another rough slap and put her hand on his shoulder  
“Anyone else would have been gone by now… You wanna know why I keep you about?” She asked flatly  
“Why?” He asked with a frown. He had wondered himself  
“Because you remind me so much of my brother… He was you age when he left”  
“Was he as great as me?” He said with a grin  
“He was a thief, had a filthy attitude and didn't listen to a word anyone told him. So yeah, just like you”  
Butch knew where this was going. Anyone who had cut him any slack had a brother or a son or some relative that was like him and they always ended up killed.  
“Let me guess stabbed for something shitty like a beer?” He sighed his defences coming up as he looked down at the floor  
“No” She said softly  
This blind sided him  
“So what happened?”  
She shrugged and lent on the doorway  
“We were brought up in Rivet city, I was always a bit of a daddies girl so I stayed to go in my dad's footsteps, he left to see what was going on out there… He works for the regulators training new troops… He has a couple of kids and a wife”  
Butch frowned and shifted feeling the chill of the bridge tower  
“So why are you tellin' me?” He asked  
“Because I had never told you why I spend so much time giving you the benefit of the doubt. It's cause I've seen guys like you go both ways. But you keep fucking up, Sleeping with Angela was a mistake… not because you care for each other but because of her age. Her father can now put a complaint in about you and his under aged daughter”  
That was what she was pissed about! She was working to help him and he was doing things that could push him out the door  
"I didn't attack Tammy. Saved her damn life” He sighed  
“Save it till tomorrow… We are having a full hearing against every complain brought up against you. Angela was meant to be telling you about it, that I am putting them all together if people want to complain about you then they are to bring up the argument then and there. Then you get to defend yourself. If it's agreed that it's a problem then there will be further investigation and if it's lies then it's thrown out and dismissed.”  
“What if there all dismissed?”  
“Then your free to go or stay”  
“And if all of them are taken seriously?”  
“Then your thrown out… that many strikes is too much. That's why I can't hear you talk right now”  
Butch just nodded and looked into the tiny black room and clicked on his Pip-boy before walking into the room. He didn't say anything else he simply sat down crossed legged and rested his arms on his knee's and his chin on his hands  
“Then you better close the door”  
She couldn't help but nod and stand back she watched him as she slowly closed the door

The room was filled more than what he thought would be, Lana was sitting at the desk that was cleared nicely. They had gone and gotten Butch from his little room to find him still simply sitting there as he just watched them quietly  
“Time?” He finally said  
“Yeah. You coming quietly?” The guard asked carefully as he eyed up Butch  
He couldn't help but still be amused at the fact that there were fully grown trained men scared of him but then he hadn't exactly given them a reason not to think he would attack. But not this time... not till he found out if he's staying or not, he stood and walked over and held out his hands  
The cuffs were put on and he was walked down the stairs but he stopped at the top step and turned to the men  
“Can I smoke?” He asked  
“Not in there” One of them said. He didn't recognise them but then apart from officer Denvers he never really spent too much time talking to them  
“Then how about we go the long route and I get some time on deck”  
His shoulder was grabbed and he was shoved towards the stairs  
“Come on man. Have a heart  
The guard simply pushed him again and he was forced to jog down the stairs or fall so he did as he was asked and walked into the room.  
There were the Mrs young and Mr Young glaring at him with Vera and Gary, he suspected these were the few people who had issues with him it didn't help that Tammy had come sober enough to stand being out of her bunk before… well, he had no idea what time it was. He was sporting a good three days growth and he had only just managed to get his hair to feel it was in the right place but right now he didn't know if it was or not.  
But then he really didn't care at that moment. He turned to the second half of the room and couldn't help himself. Angela had dressed in the clothes he had given her. It was an old short skirted punk dress with stocking's and bike boots with his older bullet belt slung loosely round her waist. She had her hair up in a high ponytail with a pin-curl in front and a flower in her hair but what was the cherry on that cake was the tunnel snake Jacket she was wearing over the top… probably why her old man was having a shit fit. James was standing beside her but right now Butch only had eyes for Angela as he ran over and embraced her, his arms going round her neck still in cuffs. The Guards hadn't expected this. They had expected for a fight with his accusers but instead he went to gently kiss Angela just taking in her feel as she hugged him tightly, she smelt amazingly of leather  
“You look amazing Baby girl” He laughed as she hugged him back tightly  
“That my nickname?” She laughed kissing him  
“Definitely...”  
“Well that should be proof enough he didn't rape her!” Lou shouted from the side  
The guards grabbed him as he spun to look at Gary turning her round with him a little clumsily before carefully removing his hand from behind her and taking her hand. He didn't say anything he just took a deep breath and turned round as he paid attention to the people in the room. The four people stood together but he looked over at the other group that Angela came to stand with. Lou was there sitting in a pair of green/brown trousers and a vest top it looked like she had taken the time to clean up and hanging from her chair was a tunnel snakes Jacket. The one he had given her.  
"You look like shit Butch" She said with a smile and a raised eyebrow  
James sat between Angela and her in his own little jacket. Brock had come to stand leaning against the wall and next to him was Bell Bonnie. But what made him close his eyes and blink away the tears was the fact Crow had come to stand with them. And then there was Cindy had he actually made this many friends… Either that or they just want to see him thrown out. He turned back to Gary and took a deep breath  
“You trying to say I attacked her old man?”  
He didn't say anything to Butch just looked at Lana who was sitting in the middle  
“I will get my say… and the truth will come out”  
Officer Denvers nodded and leant back. Watching Butch as he reluctantly went to sit the opposite side of the desk from Lana. His cuffs were chained to the desk and he sighed and sat back the chain was just long enough for him to sit back if he had his arms stretched out full  
“You think I can smoke?” He asked  
She shook her head  
“Oh come on… I'm dying here. I need a smoke” He pleaded  
“If it will shut you up… You managed two days without it. should be over withdrawal by now?”  
“Oh yeah cause that's how it works” He sighed "...Just one"  
She took a pack out her desk and threw them to him giving him time to light one and take in a lung full of smoke and blowing it out happily  
“You see, this isn't a fair trial. Lana Denvers has always been soft on this Brat!” Gray called  
Butch managed to give a huge grin that made his split cracked lip hurt but it was worth it as the man bristled and glared at him  
“That is why I'm not the only person who will be making the decision. Father Clifford and Diego will also be voting”  
Butch watched the two come to stand fully in the room. He had figured the two men were here just to bring a problem against him but it seemed he had four complaints, three defending him when you counted Lou and then judge, jury and executioner  
“The first case will be the longest running argument against Butch Deloria. Since Trinny's complaint was thrown out due to it being completely made up we will start with Mrs Christine young”  
Christine stood forwards and stood in front of them  
“Shouldn't he be made to leave?” She demanded  
“No… You want to say your side you do it in front of the person your accusing. He will shut up and he will let you say your side as you will allow him the same” She said warning both of them with a glare  
Butch just lent forwards and tried to smoke with enough dignity with the chains  
“Well… I realised that with Butch's... physical strength he would be an asset to me as I needed work doing moving items that were far to heavy for a women like me to move things. So I hired him after he had finished working for Gary. He came round in the morning and was standing in my door”  
“When… I want dates” Lana demanded writing something down  
“The fifth of march. At ten. He came and I told him we would be working in the lower halls to begin with and he told me he wasn't interested in working for his money… said that I would give him what he wants and I would pay him for the insult” She said  
Butch just sat leaning on his knees his eyes closed. He wouldn't get angry he wouldn't fight in front of Crow  
“Do you have anything to say?” Lana asked  
“Ain't got shit to say till she's finished” Butch simply said stubbing out the cigarette tempted to light another but he didn't want to push his luck  
“What was his leverage?” Lana asked softly “You are saying he exploited… intimacy from you not that he attacked you”  
Mrs Young shifted and looked round  
“I don't want to say” She said quickly  
“Well if you want to get this to stick then you will have to. I'm not taking in a complaint if you aren't going to tell me exactly what he was exploiting out of you”  
She sighed and looked around and then to Lana again  
"You can write it down but it will be submitted as physical evidence and will go on your record... This is pretty informal right now until I know what I'm charging him with, If anything"  
“About my drinking habit” She said softly  
Butch couldn't help but laugh at that one. He leant back the best he could and found he had to keep his hands pulled out with the chains if he wanted to keep his smug posture going but it lost something when he wasn't able to cross his arms over his chest  
Lana watched but he didn't talk he just sat silently  
“So you have a drinking problem. Butch found out and pushed you into sleeping with him to keep it quiet. You complied and it happened a further five more times each time you gave him his demanded money of thirty caps and a pack of cigarettes?”  
She nodded and went to hug her husband who sighed and glared at Butch  
“Are we done? She has suffered enough!” He snapped  
Lana listened for a moment and lent back as she looked at the paper  
“Why did this come out now? If you had come to us from the beginning then Butch would have been thrown out on evidence… Why let it happen five more times?”  
“Because I'm ashamed” She whispered  
Lana nodded and wrote something down  
“Butch?” She simply said  
He ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed his palms together  
“I was hired to move shit for her since I seemed to be the only guy in this place strong enough. I get to the room and the horny old....  broad is all over me telling me that I get twenty caps, thirty if I make her happy… Got thirty each time by the way” He added looking at her husband  
“That's disgusting” The man snapped  
"Ain't my fault she ain't in to you no more!" Butch called  
Lou sighed and glared at Butch who took a moment to take in a deep breath and let it out.  
“Give him his time to talk” Lana warned  
“So I did it... Pure water is like ten caps and I don't drink so I can only drink pure water. I need ten for water, five for rad-x and ten for food, Leaves me with five and it ain't like I was doing it every day. No one else were hiring me so even with the eighty Gary paid me I were running out quick. I were out in a day so yeah... I slept with her but she was more than willing, she threw herself on me”  
Lana nodded  
“So it's a case of she said, he said” She sighed  
“So is there any proof on either side”  
Butch nodded and leant forwards  
“If she had a drinking problem then I wouldn't have touched her, If I found out I would of not gone near here… Smell of booze on someone makes me throw up, can't be round it” He said with a shrug  
The room went quiet  
“Not at all?” Lana asked a little surprised  
“Not on someone's breath. Would'a starved rather than kiss some drunk bitch” Butch shrugged  
“You spend your days in a bar Butch” Mrs Young called "And stop insulting me!"  
He nodded and looked over to James and Lou who was sitting quietly watching him. Only Lou had a knowing smile on her lips  
“I was always a bad kid… Lou can tell ya that, I were always starting fights and stealing. There were two things I stole most. Food and booze. I don't drink never touched a drop but my Ma did… Drank herself to death would steal the drink to keep her from gettin' angry… lived my life seeing what that shit does to someone, got beat pretty damn bad by her nearly every day. The smell of drink was the first thing I remember so when I smell it on a girl I can't deal. Have to keep away if she had a drinking problem then I wouldn't have touched her”  
The group went silent. Butch looked round to Gary who seemed to be looking at him a little softer  
“So why do you spend your time in the muddy rudder?” Lana asked softly  
“Cause least there I ain't judged and it was the furthest place I could take Paulie where he would be distracted usually just spent my day's playing pool with him till... Yeah” Butch took a moment and looked over at Cindy who gave him a soft smile "Sorry" He said and she nodded  
Lana nodded and looked round the room  
“Anyone got anything to say about this”  
Lou stood and explained about the conversation in the stairs and how Butch had shown regret, walked away from Trinny showing genuine regret about the situation, before he hugged her. And she backed up Butch about how since he was young he hadn't drank and would actively avoid the smell of stale drink and the abusive mother, it made him squirm and go to light up but it seemed it really was a one off as Lana glared at him and shook his head.  
Vera was brought up next but there was nothing more than she tried to say that she had kept it business and was just scared to refuse him when he said he wanted to be with her and Lana threw out that complaint the moment she tried to make it sound as if he had pressured her specially when Angela mentioned Butches reluctance to go into private and his behaviour when they had come back out. It was also pointed out that Vara had spent her time gossiping with a few people about Butch and Louie there was no proof of any wrong doing and it was simply commented that Vera should simply have to bring a compliant about Butch and paying her sixty caps but then Lou simply offered to pay but then suggested she would instead pay for a sign that said that rooms were charged per-person per night as Lou had already paid for the hire of the room and since there was a double bed then she assumed there was up to two people allowed, so it was ruled that she either put a sign up explaining the prices or she dropped the charges and Butch simply said if she withdraw her complaint then he wouldn't snitch on her

After that the meeting was given recess and Butch was allowed to go out and smoke his lungs out while under guard but he didn't care he was able to smoke and eat while Lana just walked into a quiet room with the two Priests so as not to hear anyone talk of have them heard. Vera and Christine talked quietly and once in a while glared at the group on the other side but everyone knew the biggest case was to come. If Tammy was able to prove attempted murder and assault then Butch would be out no matter what the outcome of their argument. But the weak link was defiantly keeping Tammy from ruining it. The women was shaking as she breathed in a lungful of Jet and took a swig of something foul and strong.  
When Lana returned and Butch was reluctantly pulled back into the room and re-chained to the desk Tammy was called to stand  
“I can't” She sniffed  
“Why?”  
“Because when Butch attacked me he fractured my ribs and knee. I'm still in too much pain” She declared  
Butch winced as he hung his head back down  
“Then stay seated” Lana said softly “What happened?”  
“Well I don't remember much. I do drink and Butch has always have it in for me…  
"Probably to do with his own issues" Mrs Young tried  
"Well I saw him with my son and I just couldn't see this any more. You see Butch has been grooming my son. Everyone knows it”  
“Your fucking lying!” James spat “Me and Butch ain't never done nothing wrong. He don't make me steal or nothin” He spat  
Butch turned to him  
“It's okay Rocky… Just let her talk. She wants to say what she thinks” Butch soothed  
The boy looked at the room furiously before taking Angela's hand and nodding  
“You'll get your time to talk” Butch said leaning back in his chair “I told him that people are saying I have been teaching him to steal… I didn't want to tell him everything else that has been said” Butch told Lana  
She nodded and looked over at Tammy  
“So carry on” She pushed “Well I got furious and I tried to tell him to leave my boy alone. The next minute I know he's throwing me against a wall and threatening me so I tried to defend myself and he… threw me across the room and then I blacked out… But then when the other night”  
Lana silences her with a hand  
“We'll talk about the second attack after this. I want to keep them separate for evidence sake”  
Tammy nodded  
“So you say you wanted him to keep away from your son and he has clearly refused” Lana asked  
“Yeah.”  
“Because you think he's… teaching him to steal?”  
“I'm the one who taught the little shit to steal. I just don't want him fucking my son!”  
Butch cringed and turned to look at James who looked stunned and completely confused. It was like Butch could see the last bit of the boys innocence shatter in front of him. The moment his mind understood all the whispers and glares that they had seen when they were eating together or he would come to stand in front of the only man he had come to trust, resting on the man's leg as he sat slumped forwards in his usual stance leaning in to talk quietly to him. The boy's eyes turned cold and tear filled but he scrubbed them before the tears fell  
The group looked broken as they looked at the women who was playing with the meds in her shaking hands, James held onto Angela as he looked down at the floor and wiped at his eyes. It was done right there and then he was officially done with his mother  
“Alright… Tammy the room wants to know if your believing the accusations of Molestation is the reason you started an argument with Butch?”  
“Yeah?” She said looking at Gary who nodded “...Yeah”  
“Butch… Do you have anything to say?”  
He didn't want to talk, didn't want to say a thing but he had to. Silence was guilt he had learnt that years ago  
“I were in the muddy rudder looking for furniture and she starts screaming and shouting… I didn't realize that any one thought I was doing anything but looking after him actually make sure he ate and that he wasn't getting the hell beaten out of his. Made me angry that anyone would think that shit about me… Don't even know who started the rumours but they're sick. I just didn't want the kid to go through what I went through that made me like I am... Tired of hearing her punch the kid at night in the common rooms. Just wanted to get him some food and somewhere safe… So when she starts screaming and shouting at me I tried to walk away, tried to stop her but I couldn't help it. Yeah I hit her.”  
Butch didn't have a leg to stand on for this one, he had beaten her badly and everyone had seen him but he was more concerned with the little boy  
“You are admitting to attacking her?” Lana asked softly  
“Yeah. No point saying I didn't. But it weren't like she hadn't pushed me slap be about good before I even touched her. I were pissed about all this sick shit”  
“You understand you are admitting to attempted murder?”  
Butch thought for a moment as he closed his eyes  
“I am… 'cause If Brock hadn't stopped me I would have killed her”


	13. Chapter 13

The whole room stopped and Lana nodded and looked at Butch  
“You understand what you are saying”  
Before Butch could talk Lou stood  
“What's her charge for Slander, Corrupting a minor, assaulting a minor, child abuse and assaulting Butch?” Lou asked from behind him  
“Those aren't brought up against her… at the moment we are dealing with Butch assaulting her in the Muddy rudder” Officer Deveners said smoothly  
“Because she attacked him and accused him of molestation of the minor… so right now slander is relevant. I'm guessing you have asked James about his relationship with Butch?” She demanded  
For the first time attention turned to and Priests and Father clifford sat up  
"We talked to James about his relationship with Butch and we are satisfied that butch was simply trying to look after the boy. We are concerned about Butch's anger issues but anything else we aren't worried about"  
Lou nodded happy with the reply and looked at the three of them  
“Fine. Slander is relevant” Lana admitted  
“Of course so is her assaulting Butch, it's completely relevant since it is the entire reason Butch fought back was because she hit him five times before he even raised a hand?”  
“Yes. So assault of Butch… If Butch chooses to bring up a counter complaint” Father Clifford said with a nod  
“I ain't a...” Is all he got out before he was pinched by Lou as she came to stand by the desk  
“What?” Officer Denvers asked with a raised eyebrow  
“Nothing”  
“Well… The entire reason that Butch was looking after the boy and taking him under his wing and supposedly putting the boy in danger was because of the gross negligence and abuse he suffered from his mother… If the boy wasn't ignored and beaten by his own mother then he never would have befriended Butch… When was the first time you started hanging round Butch?” She asked James  
“When Ma was drunk and angry, Butch came in the common room and asked if I wanted to go out on deck and then we slept in his room… I was sleeping by the wall but it got cold and so I slept next to him. He was tired cause he had been working for Gary all day”  
Lou nodded and turned to Lana  
“So… isn't that relevant? If she hadn't been hitting her own son then Butch never would have to stepped in”  
Officer Denvers shook her head  
“There would need to be proof of abuse”  
“She just argued that she taught him to steal and called him names. If you want proof then maybe we can check your own security files for entries by you and Harkness of the boy being caught stealing and maybe bring up Preston for the times the boy was in there with cuts and bruising?”  
Lou kept her gaze steady as she watched the older women sitting behind the desk before each one of the men. Both knew she would bring the doctor in if she felt needed to, she would push this, Lana sighed heavily and lent back keeping her eyes on the women  
“If Butch was to bring something up against her then that would be brought into consideration but right now those would have to be ignored.”  
“But she hurt him… She was trying to get him to try Jet before she passed out” A voice called from the doorway the women with the scared eyes was standing in the doorway  
“Miss Wong?” Lana asked with a frown  
“I stay in the common room. Butch used to sleep in there in the other room. I used to watch him try to sleep with his jacket pulled up over his face and ears… It was only times when Tammy would hit her son and call him names, he really had an issue with her, but he didn't do anything more than try to keep James fed and looked after”  
Tammy snarled and glared at the women  
“And maybe I'll tell sister who is living in the common room if you don't shut up”  
Lana glared at Tammy  
“Right now I should keep my mouth shut if I were you” she warned  
Lou smiled softly as Mei went to sit in the corner  
“So she was abusing her son forcing Butch to step in? Which led to the rumours which led to the fight and to Butch defending himself.”  
“He did more than defend her, by his own admission he has said he would have killed her” Lana sighed  
“Butch has always had a temper and he admits that which means right now. You have to take the attack seriously but it wasn't totally unprovoked and if you are going to look at getting rid of Butch then you need to look at all sides. He was blinded by grief for his friend and mother and pushed further than most people would have let happen, it's not like he isn't known for his temper but yet she still pushed him”  
Lana listened to the argument and slowly rubbed her eyes and looked over at Butch  
“Do you want to bring up charges against the women?” She asked  
Butch looked over at Tammy and then to the people who watched him back  
“I don't know… If I was to, would it get her thrown out?” He asked  
Lana shrugged  
“Right now it would drag everything up as both complaints would be brought into one file and what would most likely be found if you were as bad as each other that both would be thrown out and James would be taken into the care of the church of Monica”  
“Or we can drop both sides of the argument right now… I could take on James, but she would be able to stay here?” Butch asked with a sigh  
Lana nodded  
“If there is no complaint then there's no need for a case to be brought up. and you would be free to do whatever you want including taking on the child as long as there was no proof that your intentions were nothing more than considering the safety of the minor”  
Butch looked at Lou silently  
"As long as they don't think you did something wrong then you can do what you want"  
“It might help if we knew who started the rumours about Butch as to finding out if there is any reason for Tammy to have a problem with Butch?” Angela called  
She wasn't watching anyone else just her father. The two people seemed to have a silent conversation  
“It was me” Gary sighed “I told Seagrave that I thought he was taking too much of a vested interested in the young boy… he told Vera”  
Butch watched the man for a long time as the man shifted  
“I didn't know of his past, I had no evidence I was just being malicious about him… It's the same reason I put in the complaint about him and my daughter... I didn't want him hanging about with her I thought he was a bad influence on my daughter”  
Lana stopped and raised an eyebrow  
“So are you retracting the complaint?”  
Gary frowned and nodded as he looked at his feet as Angela smiled  
For a long time everyone had there own say. Tammy told them of her recollection of the night's events and Butch told about what he did and everyone backed him up and the complaint was marked down as a misunderstanding  
Soon it was down to Mrs Young's argument and it was down to the fight in the Muddy rudder and the room was cleared of everyone but Lana, the two priests, Butch, Tammy and Christine

“So… You and Butch?” Lou asked  
The two girls had a moment together as they tried to get the item through the door frame. She blushed a little and nodded  
“Since we worked together I kind of started missing him when he wasn't around and then we had a moment in the science lab and I realized I really liked him. Hated it when we went out with Crow it was when I knew it wasn't just his... body that I liked”  
Lou smiled softly and the two giggled  
“Yeah, he has some great... assets. But he is really a good guy… just a little, Scarred”  
The two dropped the bed behind the lockers and then went to get the mattress. They were working at making the room better at Angela's request mainly to give them something to do as they waited for Butch to return or for Lana to come and fetch his things, Neither wanted to talk about that but they couldn't just sit by and wait for it to happen. They decided to hope it will all comes out all right then Butch had a room to come back too  
“So he has just been living in here without getting some furniture?” Lou asked  
Angela gave a soft shrug as they moved to pull in the old slightly battered sofa putting it at the side as well as a few items before sitting down heavily and taking a moment to catch their breath  
“His life hasn't been too good at the moment. Every time he tries to get out in front something happens and he is knocked back… I suspect he was also worried that this was all going to come crashing down”  
Lou sighed and shook her head  
“I know he's a handful... but it really is worth making time for him”  
“I always knew you loved me… But your too late nosebleed” A voice came from the door  
Butch was standing with his Jumpsuit still tied at his waist his white T-shirt with his cigarettes tucked into the sleeve his hair simply slicked back for now as he watched the too women. for a moment there was silence before Angela finally got impatient  
“So?” Angela demanded

Lana leaned back on her chair and looked at the reduced group and sighed heavily trying to fight the headache that was creeping up her neck and into her head  
“I'm not going to lie to you. I like Butch he's a good kid… at heart but he's also a pain in the ass, disregarding his past he is still quick to anger and fight which is a huge issue when it comes to keeping peace in this city...”  
The group stood silently as Butch watched her from his chained position  
“Gary? How did you find out that Butch had slept with your Daughter?” She asked  
“She comes home in the early mornings and tells me about him being taken away I demanded to know how she knew so quickly and she admitted she was sleeping in his room… I told them both I didn't want them to be together and I stand by that”  
“I didn't do anything she didn't agree to” Butch just said quietly “I'm an asshole but I ain't a fucking asshole”  
Lana held up her hand  
“Angela has already requested the complain is removed but it is Gary who has to retract it… But what is my concern is that we get all of this settled and then in a months time I'm back here with people demanding you leave. Butch, You have managed to hang onto you citizenship by your fingernails and by worming your way into my affections... to an extent but don't think that I'm not going to throw you out and close the door for good”  
Butch just nodded  
“You haven't been a productive member of this city...”  
“Exactly he just causes trouble!” Christine called  
“From what I have seen It would seem his very presence has caused issues but that doesn't mean he caused the trouble!” She snapped  
“If I was to stay. and I don't get any any trouble... Could I open a shop?” Butch asked ignoring everyone but Lana  
“That would be an issue for Bannon” She said flatly  
“What are you plans?” Gary demanded  
Butch leant back and went to rub his forehead but the chain's hit there limit and he tiredly forced himself to lean into it. This was getting tiresome  
“I wanted to take on James… Give him a chance, but I didn't want to take him away from his mother let him know her cause with it all she's still his ma… But if he can get to know her without her being a bitch to him then maybe he'll be alright ya know?… Wanted to open a Barbers shop, cut hair figured that space next'ta Flak and Shrapnel would make me money… And I were gonna stick by Angela”  
He looked up at Gray for that one  
“I love her Mr Staley”  
Gary sighed heavily and looked at Butch  
“Hence the reason you wanted to get some money so you could get a shop up and running?”  
Butch nodded silently and looked at Christine  
“I ain't gonna make trouble for you guys… You want someone to move stuff then get Seagrave. Cause I ain't helping you ever again. But I ain't gonna make trouble”  
Christine looked away with silent annoyance and nodded. Lana just listened before leaning forwards  
“Christine… Don't you want to carry with the investigation into what happened?”  
She didn't talk just shook her head and walked to the door  
“The past is past and if he is willing to promise in front of everyone that he's not going to come near me again then I'm satisfied” She declared  
This wasn't going to be solved but at least it was finished with  
“Tammy?” Lana asked softly  
It seemed the shakes were getting too bad. She was looking round the room with annoyance but before coming to glare at butch  
“So you wanna come take my kid off me?” She demanded  
“You are pissed cause your old man is gone. But ya taking it out on your kid and it ain't his fault. He's a good kid… Let me look after him, then you ain't gotta but he's is staying here you can still see him when ya want”  
For a moment the women frowned  
“Why would I want'a if he ain't my issue then I don't give a fuck what happens to the little bastard. You'll get sicka him sooner or later. Then you can drop him off at the church” She demanded  
Lana shook her head and turned to the two men who looked at the women with sympathy  
“There is no proof of Butch meaning any harm to James Hargreaves and by admission of Gary Staley he made them up to be malicious there is no issue from the secruity if Butch Deloria takes on the boy if no one involved has an issue?” She declared before walking over to the other side of the desk holding up the keys to all chains attached to Butch. The two men shook there head and watched silently  
"We have no issue... We don't think the boy is in any harm"  
“You're not out of the clear just yet Butch… You're on a years Probation if I have to brake up one more fight against you and anyone then your out situations or not… I am not going through all this shit again only to have you go pick a fight with Trinnie get it?”  
Butch nodded eagerly and held up his hands. The group walked out satisfied that he would start a fight soon and would be gone. Butch just jumped to his feet waiting for the last to file out before grabbing Lana and hugging her tightly making her swear and demand he let her go.  
“I ain't gonna get in any trouble… Promise” He laughed “But… maybe you should go see who is hanging round the metro station on the river bank… saw him when I were smoking”

Angela grinned and went to hug Butch and for a moment the two just stood there with her in his arms he buried his head against her neck and took in her scent closing his eyes as the two of them just taking in the moment  
“So you and me are all right to be together?” She asked softly  
“Till I fuck it up and you go find someone else cause your sick of me” He sighed "But yeah, your old man dropped the complaint"  
She laughed and pulled away as the two looked over at Lou who was simply sitting watching them with careful eyes  
“I should get going” Lou sighed  
Butch walked in bringing Angela with him, she went to sit on the sofa and Butch finally took out his bag and started to unpack a few things putting his hunting rifle and a scavenged combat shotgun stacked on the side with the bullets high up on the top of the lockers before putting his ma's items on one of the shelves  
“”I would think it's best to give it a few minutes… You really should tell him that if he's gonna hang around to make sure no one is standing on deck smoking… they could see him... and thanks for the smokes he left in his desk”  
Lou just watched him silently  
“What did you do?” She demanded her eyes and tone cold  
“Nothing… But I told Lana to go down and say goodbye… She needs it nosebleed”  
“Stop calling me that.”  
“Well let em say goodbye. She's pissed he just ran away without telling her noffin”  
Angela frowned and watched the two of them  
“who?”  
Butch looked over at Lou who simply gave a little shake of her head  
“I ain't lying to her… Harkness has been working for Lou. But they don't want anyone to know… someone's looking for him”  
It seemed to be enough for the girl  
“So were keeping this between us?” She asked  
Butch pulled out the fabric wrap with the scavenged barbers equipment and nodded  
“No one knows but you, me, and now officer Denvers”  
He put the wrap on the side and looked about most the rest was for trading… he would do that, later  
“Well then!” Lou declared “If I ain't gotta run off maybe I can treat you to guys to dinner. Lets get James”

Lana waited for Butch to walk out before she curiously went out onto deck. At first she didn't see what Butch was going on about till she saw it. Nothing more than a head moving just into view and then disappear again. Quietly she turned back into the tower grabbing a gun before she headed to the bridge and down past Crows Brahmin and guard. The riverside felt a little odd after months of walking on the metal of the ship but she had to admit it felt good to be out. She jogged over to the stairs daring to hope as she looked down at the figure  
“You know when I said I would wait here I didn't mean for ever… I'm freezing my ass off...”  
Harkness turned round and she was stunned, he was wearing his set of Rivet city armour and what looked like a perfectly working assault rifle. He looked exactly as she remembered not a hair different as he looked up at her  
“The lying bitch” She laughed dropping down the stairs to hug Harkness tightly  
“She does that.. but.. She didn't it for me, I asked her too”  
Lana frowned looking purely hurt  
“Why?” She demanded  
For a moment he frowned making her watch him before he looked up at her  
“I think we should talk… You remember Zimmer don't you?”

Lou watched the two hug and felt a pang of jealousy but she bit down and smiled to Lana when she turned her attention to her  
“Sorry I lied” She said with a shrug  
“I understand now why you did” She sighed  
The two switched places and Lana walked to the top of the stairs and Lou went to stand next to Harkness  
“You gonna be back?” She asked softly  
Harkness shook his head and smiled  
“Too many questions… and you seem to be looking after them alright”  
“We got plans for something in the future. He might not come back here but hopefully we will let you know and you can come see him?” She offered  
Lana watched as Lou brushed the man's arm, her fingers got to his hand Harkness reached for the fingers just his fingertips brushing them before they both pulled away it was a gesture both didn't register but she had a damn good teacher and it spoke volumes to her  
“Sound's good… I should get back in before someone thinks of another problem with Butch… Thanks for giving me that leather and pomade wrapped headache” She said with a raised eyebrow  
“I left them in Butch's new room working on a request to give to Bannon and the council. Him, Angela and the newly named James Hargreaves-Deloria… I knew if anyone could handle that guy it was you Lana” She said with a smile  
“Well if I have one more problem I sending him to you” She declared “… Or I'll just shot him cause beating the hell out of him just made him like me more”  
Lou laughed and nodded  
“That's how I ended up with him. When we were sixteen I beat the crap out of him and ain't got rid of him since”  
“This is all very stimulating and I'm sure he's a lovely guy deep deep down but he would have been out long before now if I had been there… and we have to get through miles of tunnel to get passed that damn barrier and then trek north” Harkness snapped  
The two women looked at each other and Lana laughed softly  
“Not a fan?”  
“No… he's an asshole”  
Lou rolled her eyes and turned to the gate  
“You realize most people think you're and asshole?” She asked  
He stopped and pulled open the chained gates and offered Lana a smile as Lou slipped through and then pushed the gate from the other side so he could step round  
“Yeah… And they think the same about you so what's your point?”  
“They don't think I'm an asshole I'm the saviour of the wastelands!”  
“Yeah so you got good advertising don't stop you being an asshole”  
The two slipped into the darkness and Lana turned slowly to head back into Rivet city. She got to the ramp before catching Crow coming back down with his usual soft smile on his face  
“I shall see you in a few days. Lana?… You did the right thing” Crow said happily  
Lana couldn't help but stop and look at the man carefully  
“Why were you there? You didn't have anything do add” She said with a frown  
“I know it might seem as if I didn't but I wasn't there for words. I was there for him”  
Lana never knew how to talk to one of the weirder traders so she just gave him a nod she was about to say goodbye and turn away before stopping  
“How did you know this was happening?” She asked  
“The spirits told me” He said giving her a bow and heading down the ramp


	14. Chapter 14

****

“So why do I have to sweep up?” James sighed as he moved his broom along to pick up the hair on the floor  
“Cause you ain't allowed near the burner and after last time I ain't letting you sharpen the razors” Butch called as he worked running the cut throat along the reconditioned leather  
“Not my fault… didn't realize they were that sharp”  
Butch laughed softly and watched the boy pick up quietly after there last customer. It had taken some convincing the traders for him to open a shop on the corner of there world but with Butch barely raising his voice to anyone for months now more people were willing to give him a chance and with Bannon admitting that it would be nice to see if the boy could do a good hot soap and close shave they finally got permission. With hiring crow to get him the chair and mirror they had made the shop just what it needed to be. With a little stove to keep the water for the towels warm and the people getting more willing to let Butch close to them with a deadly sharp razor, he was making a small profit but it was enough to keep their world working. He was about ask if James would run to get some lunch from Angela, she still worked helping her father. He soaked the combs and topped up the water in the burner when a careful silence came over the world but it was a silence that unnerved and made the world tense there was a quiet whistle a high pitched noise before a deafening boom that shook the boat and made made Butch grab for the boy. He wasn't the little starving boy that he had come to love. Square meals and steady work was making him grew quickly but right now both sat on the floor as a shock wave hit and threatened the old ship to collapse under it's own weight as he covered the boy  
“Butch?!” Angela was coming over her eyes wide and scared  
“I want you guys to come up onto deck with me… We're gonna to stand by the bridge okay?” He called calmly  
The three started towards the door and the bridge stopping and looking round as the shock waves of a second hit made the ship tremble, they got to the door when Gary ran up the stairs and grabbed for Butch's arm making the two men stop and look tensely at each other since Angela and Butch had made there relationship public Gary hadn't really talked to him more than needed. Right now Butch didn't do much just looked over at the man and then back to Angela  
“You guys go ahead…”  
James went to argue but one look from Butch made him stop  
“And listen to Angela...” He warned  
They watched the young women and child leave before he turned back to Gary who seemed to be quiet worried  
“It's not safe out there” He demanded  
“It's better than in here. If we get caught by whatever the hell that is then we're trapped… Rather take my chances on deck”  
For a moment Gary clenched his jaw and looked round the market place as everyone gathered looking worried. The door flew open and Officer Denvers nearly slammed into the back of him  
“What the hell ya doing?” She demanded  
“Getting out on deck. What's going on?”  
For a moment the women frowned they were about to talk when another shell hit close and made all three grab sides  
“Get your guns… we might need them” She said softly

Both men walked into Butches room and Gary couldn't help but be impressed. A room that was once nothing more than a junk room had been turned into a lovely little home. Angela still officially worked and lived with him but most nights she would be with Butch. They had given James the private “room” turning the lockers to let him have a place for clothes a little Navel cot the double bed they slept on was in the corner there was nothing much but it was clean and tidy with a few items scattered about. A bedside table and lights as well and some food and water items on the shelves some clothes and of course the picture frame and the hip flask  
“Thought you didn't drink?” He asked  
“I don't” Butch called without looking round “Was my Ma's”  
He let him take his time looking round with a slightly amused smile on his face  
“It's nice in here” Garry admitted  
“Well. I never had a nice place always wanted one. Guess I like looking after it”  
Butch stepped up to grab the guns off the top of the second set of lockers and the ammo before reaching into the little cubby by his bed and pulling out his toothpick checking the blade he hadn't had it in his pocket for months but he hadn't had the heart to get rid of it.  
“Come on” He said handing the shotgun to Gary  
Most people had decided on either heading down into the Muddy Ruddy or up onto deck by the time the two of them got out. Angela was standing by the bridge watching the shells landing on the ground it seemed most didn't come near but once in a while one would hit somewhere closer shake the old ship to it's core. The few people from the riverside were coming up onto the bridge and running for the safety of the ship  
“Are guns necessary?” Angela called as the two men ran up  
“Probably better to have them than not” He said softly  
The group kept close as Butch methodically loaded his hunting rifle and Gary did the same with the shotgun  
“We need to pull away the bridge” Lana called as she walked out with her rifle and pistol  
“No!” Butch called spinning round  
The two had hardly seen each other since the 'trail' and they hadn't spoken properly since and she looked taken a back as she raised an eyebrow  
“Excuse me?” She demanded  
“How long does it take to put the bridge back?” He asked as he moved quietly over to talk to her  
“I don't know”  
“If one of those shells hit us and takes out boat how long you think we got to get people off before the whole fucking thing goes down?” He hissed  
She was about to argue, about to tell him to go to hell when a shell slammed into the river almost sending all of them to the floor  
She reluctantly nodded  
“If the Enclave start coming the bridge is coming round and we are in a fire fight” She growled  
“Fine” He called “Just not till then”  
The group moved again to the side and stood watching the world to the side of them. There was a steady heavy sound coming from the ground a faint thundering that came every few seconds at first he thought it was gunfire but it seemed not to ripple and nothing that big could be that steady.  
“Oh god!”  
Butch was ripped out of his train of through as Angela pointed to the memorial. His stomach clenched. Stuck in the fire fight was Crow

The man wasn't running really more trying to get the Brahmin and the guard through without loosing either but with the fencing in the way and the bombardment leaving it impossible for them to get through the usual route they were trapped. Butch just grabbed Gary's arm and went to walk off. The man stopped and pulled himself out of Butch's reach  
“I think I should stay here… with my leg I can't run” He called  
He was terrified, he stood with shaking hands. This was why they were so precious about there city, The thought of having to go out into the world terrified them.

_It terrified you at one point Deloria. Now look at you_

Butch just nodded and grabbed the shotgun out of his hands and dropped the hunting rifle. It was better over long distance and would be useful if the bridge was retracted  
“You'd probably just slow me down old man” He called before running for the bridge  
It wasn't till he wasn't till he jumped down from the ramp onto solid ground did Butch realise exactly what he was doing. But he didn't stop, digging his heels in he ran for the memorial keeping to the middle. A shell slammed into the river sending up a pillar of water soaking him with droplets as he fought to keep from crouching and ducking his head  
“Go back!” Crow shouted over the noise  
“Not without you!”  
“You haven't seen what I have”  
Butch looked round as he slowed to the electrical gates there was no way to get all three out maybe…  
“Stay here… don't move” He shouted “Back to the gates and I'll find you”  
He ran for the river following the fence and that's when he realised it wasn't someone attacking the memorial someone firing out mortars the shots that were hitting out were someone retaliating trying to hit the mortars. The gap the traders had been passing through was heavily guarded but then he remember Lou saying she had broke back into the memorial in the corner there was a section that couldn't be gated and since no one could get through with power armour then it hadn't been guarded as it seemed they were trying to keep out heavily armoured people so a kid in nothing but a t-shit trousers and a leather jacket could slip through easily. He found the little gap she had talked about right round the other side of the area throwing his gun through the hole he jumped up onto the transmitter and started to feel the tingle in his rubber soled boot, he pushed up and went to slid through but the studs on his jacket touched the metal struts behind him. The shock ran through him and shot him onto the ground a good ten feet away from the gap. His body was in shock and he felt his skin tingling all over but least he was in as he crawled over to the shot gun and got up onto shaking leg

_Well of course you to got your ass shot ten foot. Lou is a tiny girl you've got a good foot on her both ways dumb ass!_

No time to spend considering how the hell they were going to get out again. No he slipped under the walkways as above heavy boots ran along the walk way slamming into the metal floor as they ran along the length running to the other side of the area than he was in  
“Hey! How the hell did you get in here?” Someone called as he slipped out  
“Ain't looking for trouble…”  
The man raised his gun and Butch felt reactions take over the shotgun was brought up and he pulled the trigger. The first shot denting and ripped into the plates the man staggered and then pulled his trigger and the light in the barrel spun round and then jammed, Butch felt his body tense and then relax he grabbed his own gun and slammed the stock into the man's helmet he staggered backwards giving Butch time to bring his own gun barrel back round, he pulled the trigger again this time some went through. Blood instantly seeped through his armour holes round the exposed pockets of flesh another shot finished the job the little balls of shot digging into the man's neck and chest as he fell to the floor.  
Butch grabbed the man's gun it was an energy weapon something he had idea about but it might make a good club. Luckily by now most had ran for the other end and he was free to run to meet up with Crow who was starting to get desperate keeping the Brahmin from running into the fight in pure panic.  
“You might have to let it go!” He called as Butch slipped the guards arm along his shoulder to help the man moving  
“She'll die!” Crow called  
“But she might just attack us to get away!” Butch tried but Crow was holding firm onto the animal  
The steady running thunder was now so loud it was shaking the ground there was sounds of electricity cracking and all three men stopped  
A huge Robot was walking up to the gates the battle had quietened a little he guessed because all the sides had lost too many men but it could just be because they were all staring open mouthed at the mechanical Goliath walking up to the forcefield  
“What's your name?” Butch suddenly asked the guard without looking away  
“Ben” He said softly  
“Can ya run Ben?” He asked  
“Yeah… might smart but I can” He said  
Butch nodded and looked round at Crow who had let go of the Brahmin who was desperately looking for a gap in the fencing  
“Get ready to run. The moment that thing gets in we either don't want to get in it's way or we don't want to be in this area when it does what's its meant to do” He said firmly  
The robot grabbed the fence posts and the sound of crackling filled the air making them all duck out the way. There was a thunder crackling and the fence sent a ripple through the barriers the robot stepped through and people started running they were running for their lives and right into their group. Slowly the fences were shutting down one a second at a time but the men were going to be on them quickly  
Bang, Bang, Bang  
The one next to them shut down and the group tensed the Brahmin was already gone running for the known safety of the rivet city structure. The three were running but they could only go as quickly as the guard but the entire time Butch didn't let go of his arm as he helped him along the river and up to the ramps  
Angela watched the three of them the moment they came into view she was standing totally still her hand resting on James shoulder she didn't realize she was holding her breath until she felt the burning in her throat she finally let out the breath and tried too keep her hands from shaking too much. The three men made it to the ramp but there were soldiers running after them where they running after or where they fleeing in the confusion it was hard to tell. One raised their gun  
“Look out!” She screamed at the top of her voice it was enough Butch spun round but only as the bullet was fired  
The world slowed as he fell out of view, Strong hands grabbed her preventing her from running along the bridge and past Crow and his guard who were on the bridge as it started to swing away from the ramp

Angela's heart thumped hard against her chest as finally he came running up the ramp and the crowd breathed a sigh of relief another shotgun went off and Butch was sprinting. The river under the bridge was jagged rocks and an almost certain death… if he missed he was surely dead. Without hesitation Butch leapt for the bridge he felt the world go silent before finally slamming into the metal it hit in his chest and he felt his grip slipping quickly as the bridge groaned and shuddered making it's way on it's tracks. Ben and Crow ran to grab his hands and help Butch make his way up till he was laying on the bridge

“I know you would make it!” Crow shouted  
“What? Not the Spirits… didn't they have faith in me?” He commented as he watched the Enclave stand on the ramp as the bridge slowly swung towards the ship  
It seemed the deserters were turning to the riverside and trying to push into the ruins through the metro tunnel  
“The spirits had nothing to do with it. Just me”  
Crow grinned and Butch couldn't help but smile  
“Forget the shave this time Butch. You don't owe me”  
The two laughed the bridge stopped and both jumped down onto deck making. Angela came over and hugged him tightly kissing him as the others helped the guard down  
"Hey… it's okay” He soothed  
The group watched the Enclave silently as they watched the enclave vertibirds  the robot moved about and finished by walked quietly back to where it came from. Butch pulled James to his side and held Angela's hand  
“What do you think is happening?” Someone asked  
Eyes turned to look at Butch who frowned why the hell were they looking at him?  
“What?” He demanded  
Chief Denvers smiled and shook her head at the truly confused young man. It would seem that this was a look he didn't recognise  
“They are wanting to know your opinion Butch… You were the closest to it”  
He looked shocked as he turned his eyes round the group watching him  
“Someone's having a go at that big machine thingy… bunch of guys in armour” He said with a shrug  
“The brotherhood of steel?” Gary asked  
“I guess” He shrugged  
There was a low rumble coming from the machine as first it was just a low rumble and all eyes turned to the memorial as it sat silently on it's little bit of land it seemed to be shaking the very building was shuddering and trying to shakes itself free of the world. There was a groan and suddenly a flush of water started to pump itself out of the four huge tunnels but it wasn't the same as the water around it was coming out clean and pure quickly the very water that was in the basic was being sucked up into the pipes and pumping out clean water  
“Who do you think did it?” Angela asked softly  
“Who ever it was they saved us… look clean water, Do you know what that means?” Gary said softly  
Butch simply nodded and turned to look at Gary who was watching him  
“Butch...” Garry tired  
“Don't bother” He said with a sigh “Just call it square?”  
People started to move back in as Gary gently handed the rifle back to Butch and for a moment he watched him and actually took him in as Butch put the rifles on his back and gently started to move James with a hand on the back of his neck while his other hand slipped round Angela's shoulder all three in there matching leather jackets  
“I know...” A voice said next to him  
Gary spun round and looked at Denvers who was watching the trio move back into the market place talking quietly about what happened and speculating  
“You're looking at two teenagers who have said they will take on a young boy only ten years younger than them and your first reaction is the same as mine. There too young, they won't be able to cope then you look at them and you want to ask yourself when did they become adults?”  
Gary sighed and nodded turning to Denvers  
“You did the right thing by keeping him about”  
Lana simply smiled and stood up straight looking up to see two figures moving quietly along the river bank. As a group of brotherhood paladins hurried from place to place she sighed no one was around on deck they were too busy going to check for damage as she smiled softly  
“Everyone has a place they need to be. Sometimes it takes a while to settle into it but when you do... It's just easy living.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing then go to my website (EAstokes.weebly.com)


End file.
